


You Look So Fine

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Biting, Blood, Character Death, Cuts, Dark Daryl, Daryl loves and protects his family, Drama, Drunk Daryl, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Finger licking and nipping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Insane Daryl, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangle (because I've been doing them a lot lately don't ask why i don't know), M/M, Marriage, Mentions of PTSD, More tags to be added, Nightmares, Past Rick Grimes/Michonne, Play Wrestling, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stitches, Unrequited Love, Violence, blow jobs mentioned, cumming in pants, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: "I'd like to ask if Daryl could stay" "Not happening.... you know what, maybe Daryl could plead his case. Maybe... Daryl could sway me."Daryl wasn't expecting a proposal out of the man... he also wasn't expecting to fall in love.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't start another chapter fic when I have two to finish and lots of prompts to write, but this is a birthday fic for my beautiful and wonderful wifey Adry! Plus, the idea just wouldn't leave my head once I started thinking about it...

“I'd like to ask if Daryl could stay.”

“Not happenin...” Negan smirked at Rick's disappointed face, how the Alexandrian leader's lips parted as if to argue before shutting. He could see it in Rick's eyes, how the man felt for Daryl. He glanced over at Daryl and smirked a bit more, taking a step toward the hunter. “... I don't know. Maybe Daryl can plead his case. Maybe Daryl.... could sway me.”

The implication of the words made Daryl's stomach twist in a combination of disgust and fear; and arousal. He flicked his eyes up into the man's gaze before flicking them back down to the ground. He kept silent. He could feel Rick's eyes on him.

“Daryl..?” Negan gave a soft huff of laughter when Daryl turned away a bit. “Ugh, well... you tried.” 

Rick pursed his lips, heart racing. Daryl was going to be taken from him again. 

 

Ch. 1

Negan studied Rick's defensive stance, but he knew the man wouldn't dare attack, not with so many Saviors surrounding his people. He tightened his grip on Lucille and looked to Daryl. He could understand Rick's attraction to the man. He was feisty, and quite handsome when clean. The leader of the Saviors ran his tongue over his teeth, an idea popping up in his head. He'd never taken a man as a spouse and Daryl was very worthy of his love. 

“I'll tell you what, Ricky boy.” He turned and walked up to Daryl. “I'll make a deal with Daryl here... and depending on what he says... I think everyone will be happy.”

Daryl tensed as the man stepped right up close to him. He could smell Negan's cologne and sweat, and it made him dizzy. He hated this man's guts. He was the man who killed Glenn and Abraham, but he couldn't deny his attraction to him. He'd always been attracted to the violent, domineering men. He figured it probably had something to do with the way he grew up, but it was different with Negan. He flicked his eyes up to the man, then blinked when the man suddenly knelt. 

“Daryl...” Negan smirked, pulling off the skull ring on one of his fingers and holding it up to the hunter. “Will you marry me?”

Rick's eyes widened and there was a collective gasp. Silence reigned with only the sound of crickets and cicadas. Daryl swallowed thickly and glanced around. He looked back down at Negan. 

“... What...?” Daryl whispered in complete shock.

“If you're a good boy for me. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health... til death do us part... I'll let you spend every other week here in Alexandria. If you keep me happy and satisfied... I promise not to hurt anyone.” Negan licked his lips, waiting for Daryl's answer. “What d'ya say, darlin?”

Daryl's heart raced. He could protect his family, he would be able to see them if he kept Negan happy. He looked over at Rick who was looking just as shell shocked. During his week visiting, they could come up with a plan to take this asshole down. He licked his lips and looked back down into Negan's eyes. “.... I'll do it.”

Rick's heart dropped as Negan stood up, grinning brightly and sliding the skull ring onto Daryl's marriage finger. He looked down as Negan pulled Daryl close to his chest. 

“I think we should hold the ceremony right now! Ricky, find Father Gabriel for me and tell him to meet us at the church! C'mon, darlin, let's get you cleaned up and in better clothes.” Negan kept an arm around Daryl's shoulders and led him to Rick's house. “Hopefully we'll find something that fits you, darlin, cause your shoulders are humongous! Gotta say, that's one of the things I love about you, darlin!”

Daryl flushed a bit and found himself shoved into a bathroom and Negan started yanking at his clothes. He shoved the man way with a glare. “... Out.”

Negan raised an eyebrow at him. “We're gonna be married, darlin. Nothin to be shy about.” He reached for the hem of Daryl's shirt again, only to have his hands smacked away. “Darlin-”

Daryl swallowed thickly. “... Not supposed ta see the bried b'fore the weddin, right? Supposed ta be bad luck...”

Negan smirked and leaned on the door frame. “... Daryl... you got a point there, darlin. Alright, I'll let you shower in peace and I'll send someone up with clothes. Get nice 'n clean, darlin... I want you smellin like a fuckin field of flowers!” He shut the door and walked away. 

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief and yanked the nasty clothes off. He planned to burn them. He turned the water on hot and climbed in. He scrubbed at all the grime, sweat and blood, watching the water at the bottom of the tub go from clear, to a brownish color and back to clear once he was clean. He washed his hair thoroughly and climbed out. He grabbed a towel and dried off. He spotted the clothes on the sink and grabbed the shirt. It was a tight, dark blue button down and matched the black jeans nicely. He sighed and set those aside. He grabbed his scissors and a brush. He brushed and trimmed his hair and beard, and got dressed, rolling the long sleeves up over his elbows. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Rick was waiting for him in the hall. 

Rick swallowed thickly, taking in Daryl's appearance. “... You look good.”

Daryl looked down, cheeks a bit flushed from the compliment. “... Kinda have ta... if 'm gonna make Negan happy.”

“Daryl...” Rick whispered, stepping closer to the hunter. “You don't have ta do this.”

Daryl stepped back. If Rick touched him and Negan found out, he feared what the man would do. “Yeah, I do... s'the only way ya'll 'r gonna make it. If I get him happy enough, maybe I can even get 'im ta stop takin so much from Alexandria.” He turned to the stairs and started down. 

Rick followed after him quickly. “Daryl, please, don't do this!”

“It ain't gonna be all that bad, Rick. He said I get ta spend every other week 'ere. So, it ain't like ya ain't never gonna see me again.” Daryl made it to the front door before Rick grabbed his hand. He yanked it away quickly and turned to the leader. “Rick-”

“Daryl... I love you... please... don't do this... I'm begging you.” 

Daryl stared at the leader, feeling his chest tighten and his heart break. “... Ya had yer chance, Rick.” The hunter's eyes hardened. “... I confessed ta ya after Terminus... 'n ya told me ya didn't feel the same. Now, suddenly, 'm getting married 'n yer sayin ya love me after ya been sleepin wit Michonne?” He turned and opened the door. “Sorry, but I'll take my chances wit Negan. Hell, maybe I'll even fall in love with the asshole. Seems to be the only kinda men I find myself in love with.”

Rick looked down, hands clenched into fists as his sides. He sighed and followed Daryl down the street. If he didn't show up at the wedding for Negan to parade Daryl around, it might piss him off. They made it to the church and found most of Alexandria, all of the group standing around the alter with Negan right next to it, Lucille on his shoulder. The man turned to smirk, only to stop and stare as Daryl walked in. 

Negan let out a wolf whistle. “LOOK AT YOU, DARYL! HOT DAMN!” He laughed, feeling his jeans get tight. “I'm getting hard just lookin at you! I'm only lucky mother fucker! Rick! Be a doll and walk Daryl down the aisle! I want you to be the one giving him away to me!”

Michonne glared at Negan, handing Daryl a bouquet of flowers she'd just picked as Rick took Daryl's hand and put it in the crook of his arm. They walked down the aisle slowly, Daryl gripping Rick's arm tightly as Negan continued to smirk at them. Gabriel was standing behind the alter, book in hand. They made it to the alter and Negan took Daryl's hand, pulling him close. Gabriel started praying, blessing the marriage and speaking the vows that he had Negan and Daryl repeat. 

“You even fuckin trimmed for me, dalrin.” Negan whispered, reaching up to run his hand across Daryl's cheek. Daryl held still, gripping Negan's leather jacket tightly. “Did you trim somewhere else, too?” He asked suggestively, leaning back and letting his eyes trail down to Daryl's crotch. The blush on the hunter's cheeks made him chuckle.

“Do you, Negan, take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?”

Negan grinned. “I so fucking do!”

“Do you, Daryl Dixon, take Negan, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?”

Daryl glanced around at his family, his eyes landing on Rick for a moment, before looking into Negan's warm brown eyes. “... I do.” He whispered, licking to wet his lips. He knew what came next. 

“Then by the power vested in me under the eyes of our Lord.... I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss-”

Negan wrapped an arm tight around Daryl's waist, pulling him in closer and tighter. He leaned down, pressing a deep, warm and gentle kiss to Daryl's lips. The hunter had been expecting something rough and violent, but the gentle kiss threw him for a loop. He kissed back after a few seconds of shock, sliding a hand up to the nape of Negan's neck. As Negan's tongue slid along his bottom lip, he felt a rush of heat spark down his spine and settle in his crotch. Negan let their tongues slide and battle, grunting when Daryl's fingers gripped his hair. His own hand slid down to Daryl's ass, gripping onto one cheek and jerking him closer. 

Rick growled and looked down. That was no innocent 'just married' kiss. Negan obviously felt some lust for the hunter, and Daryl was letting him do it. He heard a soft moan come from Daryl and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't bare to see this. He couldn't bare to think of what Negan would be doing to Daryl once they left here.

Negan finally pulled away and smirked at the flush on Daryl's cheeks. The hunter was leaning on him heavily, legs like jello and panting through wet lips. “Damn, darlin, one single kiss got you lookin at me like that, I can only imagine what you'll look like after amazing sex.”

Daryl pushed away from him, reaching up to wipe the saliva away. Negan looked at everyone and there was some scattered applause and a sarcastic “woo” from Tara who was glaring daggers at Negan. Negan smirked and laced his fingers with Daryl's and started down the aisle. 

“Ricky, come.” Negan said as he led Daryl outside and down the street. 

Rick growled and followed them, glancing at Daryl. “Daryl-”

“Nope! You don't say a word to my groom while we're together. I don't trust you, Ricky.” Negan stopped by the RV just inside the gate and wrapped an arm around Daryl's shoulders, pulling him into his side. “I'll keep up my end of this little treaty and not kill anyone and Daryl can come stay with you every other week.... so long as he keeps me happy.” He smirked and pressed a kiss to Daryl's hair. He held Rick's gaze as he took a long whiff of Daryl's hair and sighed happily, smirking at Rick's heated glare. “Like a fuckin field of wild flowers!” He pulled away from Daryl, nudging him toward the RV. “On the RV, darlin.” He said, landing a smack to Daryl's ass.

Daryl jumped, blushing as he opened the door to the RV and started climbing up. He walked over to one of the couches and sat down, listening to Negan talk to Rick. He sighed and rubbed his face. What the hell has he gotten himself into this time? A damn bullet to the shoulder he could handle. He'd take another bolt in his side any day. Marrying a violent psychopath with a baseball covered in barbed wire that he may or may not have feelings for was a whole other fuck up.

The RV shook a bit as Negan climbed up and shut the door. He smacked the back of the driver's seat, telling the man to get moving before walking to Daryl and sinking down next to him. He put an arm on the seat behind the hunter and smirked. “Tired, darlin?” Daryl merely grunted at him. “I know, me too. It's been a long day! Weddings are exhausting!” 

Daryl glared at him over his shoulder. “Why're ya doin this?”

Negan raised an eyebrow. “Doing what?”

“Ya jus married me! Someone who hates yer guts 'n might kill ya in yer sleep!” 

The leader of the Saviors merely smirked. “... Nah. You won't do that.” He set Lucille aside and leaned closer to Daryl. “You won't kill me.”

Daryl growled at him, putting a hand up on Negan's chest to keep some distance between them. “What makes ya so damn sure?”

“We're in two peas in a fuckin pod, Daryl. We're more alike than you think.” He took Daryl's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. “And I know you're just as interested in seeing where this leads as I am.” Negan's brown eyes flashed with arousal and something dangerous that sent a spark of heat to Daryl's cock. 

The hunter swallowed quickly as Negan leaned back into the seat and pulled him close. He leaned into Negan's side, trying hard not to enjoy the fingers petting through his hair and massaging the nape of his neck. He looked down at the ring on his finger and couldn't help but think it looked good on his finger, and how right it felt. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against Negan's shoulder. Negan let out a soft chuckle, fingers sliding down Daryl's shoulder to his bicep and feeling the muscles there. He'd never been attracted to another man before, not like this. He'd always known he was bi, but no man had captured his attention like Daryl. 

Daryl was different from anyone he'd met. He seemed like the violent type, and he certainly seemed to have a bad temper, but the love he held for his family and the stubborn will to protect them drew Negan's attention like no other. It was a trait that not many people had anymore. A dangerous trait to have in the world they lived in now. It had given Negan the ammo he needed to spring this little deal. However, as Daryl leaned against him, looking so peaceful and beautiful... Negan wondered if he'd made the right move. Daryl could very well kill him in his sleep and launch an attack on the Sanctuary. The hunter was just insane enough to do it if it meant protecting his family. 

 

When they got back to the Sanctuary, Daryl expected to be taken back to his cell and undressed again. When Negan took his hand and started leading him in the opposite direction, he grew nervous. Negan opened a door into a rather large bedroom with a bed against the back wall and a sitting area to the left. To the right was a dresser and a door that Daryl assumed led to a bathroom. Negan walked over to the dresser and laid Lucille down on a rack and turned to Daryl. He grinned, poking his tongue through his teeth and made a cooing sound in the back of his throat. 

“From now on, you'll be staying in here with me.” He walked up to Daryl, a confident step in his stride. “You'll be my-”

“Ain't gonna be yer bitch if that's what you're going to say.” Daryl glared, clenching his fists. 

“Not what I was going to say, don't fuckin interrupt me again, darlin.” Negan paused to see if Daryl would make another retort, but the hunter stayed silent. “Good... I was going to say you're going to be my partner.” At Daryl confused expression, he smirked. “See... I know you're smart, Daryl. You're smart, strong and a damn good right hand man. Fuckin better than Simon, that's for sure.” He stepped closer, putting his hands on Daryl's hips. “I want you to help me run this place... make it better...”

“... Why?”

“... Because these people deserve a safe space to live...” Negan's words shocked the hunter. He hadn't expected Negan to actually care about the people under his rule. “Not everyone here is a fighter, darlin. Some of them are innocent women and children... people scared of the outside world. They rely on me to protect them. To do that, I need my men to fear me.”

“... Ya don't always need to use fear to lead people.” Daryl whispered, relaxing in Negan's hold. “Ya gotta show them yer a good leader, ya gotta earn their respect through proper use of strategy 'n showin that ya have the ability ta make hard decisions 'n stand by those decisions, even when they go wrong, but ya gotta admit when ya make a mistake 'n show them that yer willin ta correct those mistakes.”

Negan smiled, staring at Daryl in awe. “... See, darlin? I told you you're special. You're the person I need to stand by me... you're the perfect queen.”

Daryl scowled and blushed when Negan leaned in to kiss him. He allowed the soft kiss. “... Ain't no fuckin queen.” He murmured as Negan kissed across his cheek.

Negan chuckled and leaned back, pulling Daryl even closer. “It's not a bad thing to be a queen darlin. Queens keep their kings and their people in check. They rule the kingdom from behind the scenes and protect their king from certain death. Its the queen that enemies should fear...” Negan knelt down, Daryl's hand in his. “Not the king.” He laid a kiss on the back of Daryl's hand. 

Daryl swallowed thickly. Was this what he wanted? To be this man's 'queen' and rule over the Saviors at his side? If there were indeed innocent people at stake, he couldn't just let them die. That went against everything he believed in. In the short time he'd spent here at the Sanctuary as a prisoner, he'd never seen Negan kneel for anyone. People always knelt for Negan, even if he didn't tell them to. Now, as this powerful man knelt before him for the second time, Daryl licked his lips and found he loved the sight of Negan on his knees for him. His heart raced and his throat went dry. A smirk found its way across his lips and he let out a soft chuckle. 

“Alright, Negan...” He whispered, cupping his hand under Negan's chin and lifting his face up to look him in the eye. “I'll be yer fuckin queen... but I want somethin first.”

Negan smirked. “You're almost asking for too much at this point, Daryl.”

“Ain't got nothin ta do with Alexandria... one'a yer damn fuckers Dwight took somethin'a mine... 'n I want them back.”

Negan stood up, pressing Daryl into the wall behind him. “Anything you want, darlin...”

“... Want mah fuckin bow 'n vest back.”


	2. Ch. 2

Negan held Daryl's hand as they walked into the common area. There were several Saviors around, eating or just lounging around. Music was playing from a battery operated CD player. Couches dotted around the floor and pool tables and foosball tables were surrounded by Saviors playing them. A few children were running around, chasing each other. Negan stopped at the top of the stairs on the second floor, pulling Daryl close. 

“Attention all you fuckers!” Negan's voice boomed and echoed through the large room, gaining the attention of everyone. The room went silent with only the sound of a pool ball sinking into a hole. “I'm sure you've all met Daryl by now, but he is no longer a prisoner! This beautiful fucker next to me is now my husband! You will treat him with the same fuckin respect you give me. If you disrespect him, he has the right to fuckin know your ass on the ground, and he will.” Daryl spotted Dwight sitting at a table with some other Savior and glared. Negan smirked and motioned to the Savior. “Dwight, get up here!” 

Dwight hesitated for only a second before standing and walking up the stairs. He glanced between the two of them.

“On yer knees.” Daryl growled. 

Dwight swallowed and looked at Negan. Negan merely crossed his arms and ran his tongue over the front of his teeth. “You heard the man.”

Dwight knelt down, looking up at Daryl. Oh, Daryl wanted to kill him for killing Denise. He wanted to wrap his hands around this man's scrawny neck until he stopped breathing. He wanted to beat him black and blue, crack all his ribs and break his skull with his boot. He stood still, tense and glaring at this man kneeling in front of him with such hate and anger. 

Negan whistled and grinned. “God damn, Dwight. The fuck did you do to the man?” Dwight opened his mouth to speak, only to have a fist meet his cheek. He hit the ground on his side, groaning at the throbbing pain in his cheek. 

“That's fer fuckin shootin me!” Daryl growled. He leaned down, yanking his vest off Dwight's shoulders and sliding it onto his own. Negan chuckled, staring down at Dwight as he slowly pushed himself back onto his knees. “Where's mah fuckin crossbow?”

“I-In my room...” Dwight groaned out, a bit of blood slipping out of his mouth from biting his tongue. 

Negan smirked and knelt down. “You're going to bring the crossbow to my room, and you're going to apologize to my husband for stealing his shit. C'mon... let's here it. Say “Mr. Dixon, I'm sorry I stole your shit.'”

Dwight wanted to bite his tongue all over again. He shifted a bit, glancing up into Daryl's furious blue eyes. “Mr. Dixon.... I'm sorry.... I stole your shit.”

The leader of the Saviors chuckled and patted his shoulder and stood up. “Good.” He looked at Daryl. “Anything else, darlin?”

“... I wanna kill the fucker.” Daryl growled, hands itching for a weapon or to just beat the man.

“I know, darlin, but instead...” Negan stepped closer to the hunter, whispering in his ear. “Instead... you could make him your fuckin bitch. Make him do all your dirty work..”

“Don't need a bitch ta do my dirty work... 'm fine doin shit on my own.” Daryl leaned into Negan's hand on his back. 

“Daryl... I kinda need Dwight alive...” Negan growled, hand tightening on Daryl's hip. “Tell you what... if at any point I decide to kill Dwight... I'll let you do it. You can do it however you want.”

Daryl glanced over at Negan. “... Fine.” He glared down at Dwight. “Better watch yerself sunshine, one fuck up 'n yer life is mine.” He turned away, going back the way he and Negan came. 

Negan whistled, watching Daryl walk away. He looked back down at Dwight. “Remember... bring the crossbow to my room.” He turned away and followed after Daryl. 

Daryl marched into the room he was to share with Negan and paced around in anger. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to storm back out there and kill that little fucker. Why had he let Negan stop him? It wasn't like Negan could order him around. He may be married to the asshole, but that doesn't mean Negan rules over every aspect of his life and decisions. He stopped pacing, eyes landing on Lucille, the bat that had taken Abraham and Glenn's lives. He could easily pick it up and wait for the man to walk in and use it on him. He walked up to the bat and picked it up, running his fingers along the barbed wire, remembering seeing Abraham's red hair stuck to it.

Negan walked into the room, freezing when he saw Daryl holding his precious weapon. “Daryl...” Daryl turned to look at Negan, letting the bat rest on his shoulder. Negan grinned, letting the door shut behind him and licking his lips. Daryl was a delicious sight, holding the bat that killed so many people. “Do you like her, darlin?”

Daryl met his gaze and shivered at the dark lust he saw in them. “... Gimme one good reason I shouldn't use this on ya right now.” He growled, remembering why he'd picked her up in the first place.

Negan grinned, stopping a few feet away from the hunter. “... The queen doesn't kill her king, Daryl.”

“This queen does... especially after the king killed two of the queen's family members.” Daryl glared. 

“Ah... the red head and the asian-”

“Abraham 'n Glenn, asshole!” Daryl growled, bringing the bat up to swing it. 

Negan held a hand up to soothe Daryl and defend himself if Daryl did swing the bat. “Darlin... just relax... ya'll attacked my people first. Remember?”

“Nah! Ya'll attacked us first! I blew up those men on the bikes because they were goin ta kill us!”

Negan grinned, letting out a huff of laughter. “That was you? Holy shit! I'm fuckin turned on!” Daryl growled, raising the bat again. “Daryl, darlin... I promise... I didn't know that was your people they ran into. I was talking about the base your people attacked. Those were some fine men you killed, my family, if you will.”

Daryl held his stance, bat up like he's going to hit a ball and glaring at Negan. He let the man come closer and take the bat from him. The man's other hand came up to pet across Daryl's cheek. 

“We're both killers, Daryl... we've both done things that we regret, lost people we cared about... it's turned us into monsters... hardly anyone has any humanity left, I know I don't. You do, Daryl... however tiny a sliver it is... you do. It's the humanity that saves lives and keeps you going. And it kills me to know that I've caused you to lose some of it... for putting you in that cell and treating you like an animal.” 

Daryl's throat closed up. He tried to look away, but Negan's fingers holding his chin forced him to keep the man's gaze. 

“I don't know how I'm ever going to make it up to you, darlin. I'll spend the rest of this life doin anything you ask.”

“... Thought I's the one that was goin to do anythang ya ask... ya know... keep ya happy 'n satisfied.” Daryl whispered.

Negan smiled a bit, pecking Daryl on the lips. “This is a marriage... a partnership. I only said that to ruffle Rick's feathers.”

Daryl was severely confused. This Negan was so different from what Daryl knew. His heart raced, his chest felt tight. It was only the first day of their marriage, hardly even a few hours had passed, and already he could feel Negan wiggling his way into his heart. The bat was placed back onto its rack on the dresser behind him, and Negan's chest pressed into his back. Lips touched his neck and he closed his eyes, shivering. 

“You do look good in this vest, Daryl.” Negan whispered in his ear, hands sliding up and down Daryl's sides. His fingers yanked the hunter's shirt from his jeans and slid underneath, feeling soft skin. 

Daryl groaned softly. Negan's fingers were so hot, leaving blazing trails on his stomach as they continued their journey up to his chest. Those hot fingers find his nipples and start rubbing, pinching and rolling them. The hunter laid his head back against Negan's shoulder, soft pants leaving his lips with tiny moans. Negan groaned softly against his ear. 

“You sound good, darlin... I can't wait to see what other sounds I can pull from those pretty pink lips.” He nip that perfect ear lobe, sliding his hands back down to Daryl's pants, playing with the waistband. 

The hunter's hips twitched and his legs felt weak. He could feel Negan's erection pressing against his lower back and bit his bottom lip. “Negan...”

Negan growled, pressing closer. “That's it, darlin... say my name... tell me who you belong to. Who are you, darlin?”

Daryl panted as Negan's hand slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans and wrapped around his cock. “Fuck... 'm Daryl...”

Negan groaned, biting into Daryl's neck. “Yeah... but who else?” His hand stroked up and down, twisting at the tip and rubbing his thumb over the head. “Who are you, darlin? Tell me...”

Daryl's hips bucked into Negan's hand around his back and his back arched into Negan's other hand on his nipple. “... Yer queen... 'm yer queen...”

“That's right, darlin... my queen.. my beautiful husband... my partner.” He stroked faster, rocking his own hips into Daryl's ass. “Now... cum fer me, my queen.” The long, drawn out moan that left Daryl's lips as he released into Negan's hand was so gorgeous, it brought Negan to his own release. He groaned as he spilt inside his jeans. He caught Daryl's body as it slumped against his chest and smirked. He pressed a kiss to the hunter's temple. Daryl may not be Negan, but he was so much more. 

 

Waking up in Negan's arms was the third strangest thing Daryl had ever done. The first being stabbing one of his arrows into the first walker he'd ever killed; and, the second being having an orgasm at the hands of Negan. He'd gotten used to waking up alone and cold, especially in that tiny cell. Now, he woke warm and with a heavy presence against his back. He sighed. After Negan's little hand job yesterday, they'd both showered, separately, and gone to bed. Daryl wasn't ready to show Negan his ugly body. Negan had called him beautiful while his hand was around Daryl's cock, but if he ever saw the hunter without clothes.... well, Daryl feared his response. 

Carefully, Daryl wriggled out from under Negan's heavy arm and climbed out of. Negan had told him to wear whatever he wanted out of the dresser, so while the man was still asleep, Daryl changed into some jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He pulled his boots on and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Negan seemed like a very clean person, and if Daryl was going to keep him happy, he figured he better take care of himself, as well. So, with his teeth brushed, face washed and hair combed, he stepped out and peeked at Negan, glad to see the man still asleep. 

He left the room and navigated his way to the cafeteria. By now, word has gotten around that he is Negan's husband, so the cook doesn't give him much trouble and soon he's walking out with a tray of food for both him and Negan. He makes his way back through the halls and manages to open the door, even with both hands fall. Negan is beginning to rouse on the bed as he shuts the door. The man sat up, looking around. 

“There you are. You know, I don't appreci-” Negan paused, seeing the tray of food in Daryl's hand. He grinned. “Breakfast in bed, huh? I should give you a fuckin hand job all the fuckin time if this is what I get in return.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and brought the tray over to the bed. “Next time ya give me a hand job it better end in more than just a damn hand job.” He set the tray down between them and sat down on the bed. 

Negan grinned and chuckled. “You sayin you want more?”

“'m sayin last night was our weddin night 'n all I fuckin got was a hand job.” Daryl smirked, popping a strawberry in his mouth and licking the juice off his fingers. “If that's what the weddin night entailed, I fear fer our marriage.”

Negan's lips parted in shock. He couldn't tell if Daryl was being serious or teasing him. The glint in the hunter's blue eyes told him he was teasing, and the leader of the Saviors let out a bark of laughter. He shoved the blanket down and scooted closer to the hunter. He picked up a grape and held it up to Daryl's lips while he leaned in and kissed up his neck. “I'll make it up to you tonight, darlin.”

“Tonight..? Fucker, I don't think I can wait that long.” Daryl ate the grape, groaning softly at the warm lips on his neck. “Had yer damn cock pressed into my ass all damn night.”

Negan smirked and nipped the hunter's ear before leaning back to let Daryl feed him a slice of toasted bread with jam on it. He swallowed and nipped Daryl's fingers. “Even if I make it special...?”

“Last night was supposed ta be special.” The smirk on Daryl's lips was too damn pretty, Negan couldn't help grinning widely.

“You threatened to kill me!” 

“It was foreplay!” 

Negan growled. “I'll show you foreplay!” He shoved off the mattress, wrapping Daryl in a tight hug.   
Daryl laughed and kicked out, sending the tray of fruit and bread flying all over the bed. They fell sideways on the bed, Daryl's head hanging off the edge, their legs tangled together. Negan growled playfully, biting and gently tugging at the skin of Daryl's neck. Daryl's soft laughs and squealing had him hard within seconds. Daryl pushed at his chest, not really trying to dislodge him, more trying to get his shirt off. He leaned back to stare down at the hunter under him. 

Daryl took several deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. Negan was giving him a strange look, so he glared up at him. “What?”

Negan didn't know how to explain what he felt. Just last night Daryl was ready to kill him with his own bat. Now, the hunter was laying vulnerable under him after teasing and smirking at him like they'd been together for years. “Nothing...” Negan whispered. Daryl looked good, flushed and ruffled from them wrestling around on the bed. The fact that Negan put that blush and stole away Daryl's breath made his chest ache with something he hadn't felt in years.

Daryl stared up at the man above him. He bit his bottom lip as he realized the position they were in. He hadn't let a man pin him down this way in years. Any that did usually got their ass beat. Having Negan above him and staring at him like he was the most precious thing in the world made the hunter squirm. He wasn't sure how to feel about the moment they just had, teasing each other and wrestling on the bed. He bit his bottom lip, unsure how to proceed with this situation. 

“I don't believe I gave you a fuckin good night kiss, either.” Negan whispered suddenly. He gently jerked Daryl away from the edge of the bed so his head wasn't hanging down anymore. 

Daryl let out a squeak, grabbing onto the man's arms during the suddenly movement. He looked up at Negan and licked his lips. “Yer a fuckin terrible husband, then.”

Negan smirked. “I can't have that, now can I?” He whispered and leaned down. He pressed a gentle kiss to Daryl's lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away. 

Daryl glared up at him. “... Ya call that a fuckin kiss..? Now I really fear fer our marriage.”

He leader of the Saviors couldn't help chuckling as he leaned down again, slotting his lips over Daryl's for a deeper kiss. He felt one of Daryl's hands in his hair, fingers gripping as the hunter slid his tongue past his lips. He groaned, lowering his body down against Daryl's. Fuck, kissing Daryl was something else. The hunter was a wild animal, fighting him every step of the way. It made Negan's cock throb with need. He pulled away from the kiss, groaning as Daryl's teeth latched down for a moment before letting go. 

“Fuckin Christ, darlin...” 

Daryl smirked up at him. “Yes..?”

Before Negan could respond, Simon knocked on the door and told him it was time to prepare for that day's run for collections. Negan growled, lowering his head to Daryl's chest and murmuring angrily about cock blocking assholes named Simon. Daryl bit his bottom lip, a bit thankful for the interruption. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, kissing Negan like that. He waited for Negan to get off him and start getting dressed before cleaning up all the fruit and bread off the bed. The blanket would need to be washed due to the jam spilling. 

“Sorry about the mess, darlin. Just give the blanket to Kim, she'll clean them off.” Negan said, bending down to kiss Daryl's head. 

“Where ya'll goin fer collections?”

Negan paused, hand reaching for Lucille. He looked down at Daryl. “Not Alexandria if that's what you're worrying about.”

Daryl glared a bit. “That ain't it.” He paused, glancing around. “Jus... don't know what 'm supposed to do round here while yer gone. 'm yer queen, ain't I? Ain't I supposed ta protect ya 'r some shit?”

Negan smirked, fingers wrapping around Lucille. He walked up to the bed again, pointing Lucille at Daryl's face. The fierce challenge in Daryl's eyes nearly brought his erection back to full mast. “You're fuckin right, darlin... you are my queen. So, grab your crossbow and let's go.”

Daryl stared up at him, heart racing. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of the bat, feeling just a little bit more of his sanity slip away as the memory of this very bat killing Glenn and Abraham crossed his mind.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's first day back at Alexandria

It seemed like Daryl blinked and a week had gone by. He and Negan fell into something of a routine. Daryl would wake first, grab breakfast for them both, wake Negan with a deep kiss, sometimes a blow job, they'd eat breakfast bed and then go about their day. They went on collection runs together, Daryl the over present 'queen' protecting his 'king' from walkers and humans alike. They'd come back home and shower, separately still, and then have dinner together. They go to bed and fool around a bit and Daryl would fall asleep cuddled up to Negan's side. So, it came as a surprise to Daryl when one morning during breakfast, Negan told him to pack for the trip to Alexandria. 

“.. Pack?” Daryl asked in a murmur. Had he not done a good job as Negan's husband. Was Negan disappointed and going to kill them all. 

“Yeah, for your one week stay, darlin. Fuckin remember? It's part of our deal.” Negan glanced at the hunter, sipping from his coffee. 

Daryl swallowed thickly. Deal... “Right... I 'member...” He whispered and looked away from his husband. He licked his lips, taking deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. He'd forgotten that their marriage was merely a contract, a way for him to protect his family. It wasn't that he'd forgotten his family. He thought about them every day. He'd just grown so accustomed to Negan's presence and their routine. 

Negan stared at the hunter next to him, watching him nibble on the fruit and bread. “Daryl-”

Simon knocked on the door and poked his head in. “Sir, the convoy is ready for the trip to Alexandria.”

Negan glared at the man. “We'll be out when we're ready!” He yelled. Simon jumped and shut the door, nearly catching his fingers in the door jam. The leader of the Saviors turned back to Daryl. “Darlin-”

Daryl stood up and went to the dresser. “I should pack so we can head out soon.” He grabbed a back pack, stuffing a few shirts and a couple jeans into it. 

Negan sighed. He hated when people interrupted him. “Daryl, look at me.” He stood off the bed and walked up to the hunter. Daryl growled, but turned to face Negan. He glared down at the floor, gripping the back pack in one hand. “What's that fuckin look for?”

“Nothin...” Daryl murmured, zipping up the bag and pulling it over his shoulder. He was suddenly shoved into the dresser behind him, the back pack digging a bit painfully into his back and the hand on his chest gripping his shirt. Negan's other hand had a hold of his wrist, holding it up above his hand.

“Don't lie to me, darlin.. you know I hate liars.” Negan growled, leaning close to Daryl's face and trying to look him in the eye. “You fuckin look me in the eye and tell me there's nothing wrong.”

Daryl didn't have it in him to glare and growl at Negan. He was ashamed and mad at himself for having been worried that Negan may have thought him a bad husband, and that he would be missing Negan this week. He raised his eyes slowly, letting Negan see his insecurity and vulnerability. Negan's gaze softened and his hand released the grip on Daryl's shirt. 

“... What's going on in the pretty fuckin head of yours, darlin?” He whispered, sliding his hand up Daryl's chest to cup his cheek. “Whatever it is... I'll try to fix it.”

“Ain't nothin ya can fix... I just...” Daryl paused, lowering his gaze again. Negan pressed closer, letting their fronts touch. It brought Daryl some comfort. “I... I forgot that... I's ta spend this week at Alexandria. I thought ya's takin me back cause... I's a bad husband... 'r queen 'r whatever.”

Negan chuckled, thumb gently petting the hunter's cheek. “Darlin... you've been a better fuckin husband than my wives have ever been! I honestly expected a little more... resistance from you, but you fuckin surprise me every damn mornin! I love it!” He leaned forward, kissing Daryl deeply and biting his bottom lip, drawing a moan from the hunter's throat. “As for being my fuckin queen... you're doing so damn good.” He pressed another gentle kiss to Daryl's lips. “I can't even begin to fuckin tell you how fuckin proud of you I am... how fuckin happy I am to be able to have you.”

Daryl's heart raced. He couldn't believe he was hearing these words out of the mouth of the man that killed two members of his family and humiliated him and Rick and everyone else in his family. More so, he couldn't believe he was letting this man kiss him, pin him to the dresser and speak these words to him. That thumb wiped away a tear from his cheek. He hadn't even realized he was crying. He lowered his head, letting his bangs hide his face. 

“Don't hide from me, darlin...” Negan whispered, pressing closer and lowering his own head next to Daryl's to whisper in his ear. “You're my fuckin queen, darlin... it's gonna kill me not having you around for a whole fuckin week.”

“I could stay-” Daryl started whispering, only to have Negan interrupt him. 

“I wish you could, darlin... but it's a deal... and if I don't let you go home for a week, Rick's gonna throw a fuckin fit.” He leaned back enough, letting Daryl lift his head so they could look each other in the eye. “... You'll be back home before you fuckin know it.” He paused, resting his forehead against Daryl's. “... And if that prick, Rick, makes any moves on you, you fuckin tell me...”

Daryl bit his bottom lip nervously. “... I've already told Rick he missed his chance...”

“Men like Rick and I don't give up that fuckin easy, darlin. He's gonna do somethin.” Negan growled, leaning back. 

“I'll fuckin beat his ass if he does, Negan.” Daryl grabbed Negan's jacket with his free hand and pulled him close again. “Ain't his right hand man no more... 'm yer queen.”

Negan smirked at him, sliding his hand holding Daryl's wrist up to lace their fingers together. “That's fuckin right, darlin.” He murmured against Daryl's lips. “My queen...”

 

Negan stepped off the RV and smirked at the group that had come to welcome home. Rick stood a few feet away, hands on his hips. Michonne, Carl and Aaron stood near by, all watching nervously and at alert in case the Saviors decided to attack. Negan looked them over, Lucille in his hand and chuckling at Rick's glare. “Ricky, how's it goin?”

“Where's Daryl? This is his week here.” Rick asked, fingers itching for his gun that wasn't at his hip.

Negan raised an eyebrow at him. “Watch your fuckin mouth, prick. Daryl ain't some fuckin kid being transported between divorced parents. He's a god damn person.” Rick had the audacity to look ashamed of himself and turned his gaze to the ground. “He's taking a fuckin nap, if you really have to know. We had a bit of fun before we left home.” Negan chuckled when Rick tensed and growled at him. 

“You're forcing him to-”

“He ain't forcin me...” Daryl stepped down out of the RV, hair a bit messy from his nap, crossbow on his shoulder and vest a bit askew. 

Negan turned to him and smirked, reaching to fix the vest. He ran his fingers through Daryl's hair. “Mornin, sleepin beauty.” Daryl glared at him, but leaned into the touch. 

Rick licked his lips, averting his hands. He couldn't stand seeing this monster touch his friend, brother and object of his affection. He met Michonne's gaze and she glared at him and looked away. He tried patching things up with her, but she wouldn't have any of it, telling him if he wanted to be with Daryl he'd had to fix things with the hunter before they lost him for good. He glanced back over at Negan and Daryl and relaxed, seeing Daryl walking over to greet Carl. The teenager hugged him tightly and Michonne kissed his cheek, whispering to him and asking if he was alright. Negan smirked at Rick and walked up to him, swinging Lucille around a bit. 

“Now, Ricky... you and I need to have a little talk.”

Rick shifted and nodded a bit. “About?”

“My beautiful fuckin husband, Daryl, over there.” Negan pointed Lucille over at Daryl and ran his tongue over his teeth, eyes glued to Daryl's ass. He looked back at Rick, smirking at the glare. He stepped closer to Rick, lowering his voice. “Daryl is mine now... my husband, my partner, my lover... and if you make one single fuckin move on him, I will take this bat and sink it so far in your fuckin ass, you'll taste the metal from the barbed wire.” Rick swallowed thickly and nodded, lowering his gaze. “You bets just find someone else to get your rocks off with, cause my darlin is off limits, prick. We got a fuckin understanding?”

“.. Yes.”

“Yes, what..?”

Rick growled, clenching his fists. “Yes, Negan... we have an understandin.”

Negan smirked and patted Rick's shoulder. “Good!” He turned away, striding over to Daryl. “C'mon, dalrin! Let's go get you settled in!”

Daryl turned to him, smiling a bit when Negan put an arm around his shoulders and led him down the street to Rick's house. Michonne walked up to Rick and gave him a stern look. Rick raised an eyebrow at her. 

“What?”

“Don't you try anything funny.” Michonne whispered. “Daryl says that Negan is thinking about being more lenient with his collections from us, so don't ruin it!” She turned and walked away, following Carl back to the house. 

Daryl let them into the house and led Negan up to the attic where he'd stayed when they first got the house from DeAnna. He dropped his bag on the bed and turned to Negan, putting his hands in his back pockets. He stared at the floor, not wanting Negan to leave. Negan looked around the room, unimpressed. 

“You fuckin sure you're gonna be alright up here?”

“S'the safest place in the house.” Daryl shrugged, looking around. “If the place gets swarmed by walkers, I just gotta pull the ladder up... 'n if I need ta get out I can go through the window and climb down that tree.”

Negan raised an eyebrow at him, then smirked. “Smart, darlin.” He walked up to the hunter when Daryl lowered his gaze again. “Don't make that face, darlin.” He whispered, raising his free hand up to Daryl's cheek. “It's only a week... spend time with your family, go fuckin hunting and go on runs with them.” Daryl nodded silently, stepping just a bit closer to Negan and slowly bringing his hands up to Negan's sides to grip his jacket. Negan smiled, it's the closet he's ever gotten to Daryl initiating a hug between them. “The first time you initiate a fuckin hug between us and it's cause we won't see each other for a week... I don't fuckin know whether to be happy or upset.”

Daryl glared at him. “At least its better than that mere hand job I got on our weddin night.”

Negan laughed, wrapping his arm around Daryl's shoulders and pulling him in for a tighter hug. “I'm never gonna fuckin live that down, am I?”

Daryl smiled a bit, resting his head on Negan's shoulder. “Nah... gonna use it against ya every chance I get.”

“Fuckin asshole...” Negan murmured affectionately, pressing his lips to Daryl's hair. 

When it came time for Negan to leave, Daryl walked him to the RV, hands shaking as Negan turned to him to say good bye. He kept his eyes to the tarmac under their feet until Negan reached up to tilt his chin up. He spotted Rick in the corner of his eye and smirked, stepping closer to the hunter. He dropped a sweet kiss to Daryl's lips, nipping the hunter's bottom lip gently. 

“Be a good boy while I'm gone?” 

Daryl glared at him. “... Only if you don't sleep with one'a them damn bitches ya call yer wives...”

Negan chuckled, dropping another kiss on the hunter. “Yes, my queen.”

“Fuckin right...” Daryl growled and stepped back to let Negan get on the RV. 

Negan gave him one last look and shut the door. The RV started and Eugene opened the gate to let the small convoy through. He closed the gate again when the last car passed through and stood guard. Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair, heart racing. He felt cold and alone. Negan had become such a prominent presence at his side. He turned away from the gate and saw Rick standing near by. He shifted nervously before approaching the man. 

“Daryl...” Rick whispered, hands on his hips. “... How're you doin?”

“'m alright...”

“The Saviors...?”

Daryl shrugged, crossing his arms and bringing his thumb up to his teeth. “... They're so scared'a Negan they ain't hardly bothered me. Even got my damn bow 'n vest back.”

Rick nodded a bit, shifting just a bit closer. “And... Negan..? He treatin you good?”

“Yeah... we're... figurin things out.” The hunter whispered. “Rick.. he ain't forcin anything on me...”

“This asshole killed Glenn 'n Abraham, brother.” Rick hissed. “And you're sleepin with him?”

Daryl flinched, gnashing down on his thumb a bit harder than he intended to. A bit of blood slid down the side of his thumb and he lowered his hand, letting the blood drip down onto the tarmac. He glared a Rick. “Ya think I ain't thought'a that? The first few nights I seriously wanted ta kill 'im in his sleep!”

“Why didn't you?! You could've been home sooner!”

“I.. I don't know, Rick! He's just... he ain't as...” Daryl couldn't put his thoughts into words. He growled in frustration and looked down, trying to think of a way to explain himself. Rick waited in front of him patiently. It wasn't the first time Daryl had a hard time getting out what he needed to say. “He said somethin ta me... somethin that... really made sense.”

Rick narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, trying to catch Daryl's eyes. “... What'd he say?”

“... We're all monsters... we've all done somethin... killed someone... lost people. Hardly anyone has any humanity left. What he did... 'm not sayin it wasn't right... and I still wanna kill 'im sometimes fer killin Glenn 'n Abraham... but... he was... he's jus tryin ta protect his family... jus' like me when I agreed ta marry 'im.”

“Daryl...” Rick sighed and reached up, rubbing his hand over his salt and pepper beard. “What we do... it's not evil-”

Daryl looked up at him, glaring. “Yeah, it is. We kill people... it may be ta protect ourselves 'n our family, but it's still takin a life. I ain't never taken a life before the world ended. The most I ever did was beat the shit outta some asshole. When Jesus told us about that base 'n we went there 'n killed all those people, what the hell were we doin?”

“We were killing violent men who kill for sport, not to protect and provide-”

“No! We were killing Negan's family! We're just as bad as they are, Rick!”

Rick growled, getting frustrated with Daryl constantly interrupting him. “Men like Negan don't have family-”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW, RICK?! YA AIN'T SPENT TIME WITH THOSE PEOPLE!” Daryl yelled, getting up in Rick's face. They drew attention, people looking over at them. He lowered his voice. “Now, ya know I love all ya'll. Ya'll 'r my family. I'd go ta Hell 'n back fer ya'll... 'specially Maggie, Carol, Judy 'n Carl... but I been spending time with the families at the Sanctuary... 'n they're innocent people... even some'a them Saviors ain't as bad as they try ta make themselves out ta be. They were all regular people once... worked regular jobs 'n had families that didn't make it.” Rick and Daryl stared each other down, neither willing to back down from their opinions. “'m Negan's partner now... 'n he's asked me to help run their little community better... 'n 'm gonna do it. 'n if ya get in my way, Rick... if ya kill any'a those innocent people... I'll kill you.” 

Rick swallowed thickly as Daryl turned and stormed away from him. He licked his lips and sighed. They've lost Daryl for good... but they could get him back. He doesn't know how, but they'll find a way.... maybe Carol could help.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Negan's time apart

Waking up without Negan next to him had been hard. He'd hardly slept the night before. It was strange. They'd only been together a single week and already Daryl felt the man's absence greatly. He sighed and sat up slowly, bringing his knees up and running his hands over his face. He let himself linger on the bed for a bit before getting up and getting dressed. He climbed down the ladder and went into the bathroom and spent a bit of time getting himself cleaned up. When he stepped out, Rick was waiting for him. He glared at the leader and turned to go down the stairs, but Rick's hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Daryl, wait... I just... I wanna talk to you real quick.” Rick whispered. Daryl sighed, pulling his arm out of Rick's hand. He turned to the Alexandria leader and nodded. “... Look... I thought about what you said yesterday... and... I'm not saying... Negan is a good person or that he deserves my respect... cause I don't think I'll be able to give that to him.” He paused, licking his lips and shifting a bit. “However... if you believe he can be... good... and so long as he treats you right... then I support you and trust you, whatever you decide. You're my brother, and you've always been able to see the good in people... I love you, Daryl... but I'm not going to... force my feelings on you.”

Daryl stared at the ex-cop, taking in his words. He nodded after a moment. “... Thanks, Rick. Negan's an asshole 'n he's sarcastic 'n stubborn... but... he sees somethin in me 'n I see somethin in him... it'd be kinda interestin ta see where it goes. He knows 'm capable of killin 'im just like he's capable 'f killin me.” The hunter grinned a bit. “S'kinda excitin.”

Rick furrowed his brow. He didn't want to comment on that last statement, so he merely nodded. “Just let me know if you ever need anythang, brother. I'll be there for you, whatever the reason.”

The hunter nodded. “... Ya know I could never kill ya, Rick. I may not.. be in love with ya anymore, but... I still care bout ya. Yer my brother 'n my best friend.” He stepped closer to the leader and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

The ex cop smiled, patting Daryl's back and gently petting his hair. “I know, Daryl. You're mine, too.” They pulled away from each other, hands lingering on shoulders. “... By the way... we found Carol.”

Daryl's eyes widened, lowering his hand. “What..? Where she at?”

Rick lowered his own hand, smiling warmly. “At this community called The Kingdom. Jesus took us there the other day. I'm planning a trip back there today to exchange some information with their King. You should come with us. She asked about you the last time I saw her and I didn't have the heart to tell her what happened.”

Daryl blinked. He'd been to the community with Negan several days ago, but he hadn't seen Carol. He looked down. Had she been in hiding? Was she okay? He looked back up at Rick and nodded. “... Yeah. Let's go.”

Rick nodded and patted his shoulder again. They turned and walked down the stairs together. Daryl picked up his crossbow from the table by the door and Rick grabbed a gun he'd kept hidden from the Saviors and slipped it into the holster on his hip. They stepped outside, finding Carl on the porch with Judy. Judy smiled and hold her hands up to Daryl when she saw them. Daryl smiled and bent down to pick her up.

“Hey, lil asskicker. Getting big, ain't ya?” He murmured and pressed a kiss to her chubby cheek. She babbled at him, grabbing onto his hair and tugging gently. He chuckled and reached up, gently pulling his hair out of her drool covered fingers. 

Carl grinned up at him. “She's starting to say 'Dada' and stuff.”

Rick came up to Daryl's side and leaned into kiss his daughter's blonde hair. She giggled at him, smacking her hand against his beard covered chin. He chuckled and nibbled her fingers, grinning when she squealed and laughed. Daryl grinned and handed her back to Carl. Her face scrunched up and her eyes got watery, but then Carl handed her a stuffed toy and she brought the stuff dog's ear to her mouth and started chewing on it. 

“We'll be back by evening, Carl. I'm taking Daryl to the Kingdom to see Carol.” Rick said, reaching down to stroke his fingers through Carl's hair. “Hold down the fort while I'm gone.” Carl nodded and Rick led Daryl away from the house. 

They got into a car and Eugene opened the gate to let them out. They drove in a somewhat comfortable silence for a while, Daryl staring out the window and watching the trees pass while Rick stole glances at the hunter. Daryl hadn't really changed that much. He was still quiet, still chewed on his thumb when he felt nervous or restless. He was just cleaner. 

“... So... uh...”

Daryl glanced over at the leader. “What?”

“You said... you spend a lot of time with the... people at the Sanctuary. What are they like?” Rick asked softly, not wanting to upset the hunter again. 

The hunter shrugged. “S'mostly families that help provide fer the Saviors. They cook meals, keep the Sanctuary clean, make 'r repair clothes. They're good people... innocent people. Yeah, maybe they should know how ta defend themselves 'n how to take apart, clean and put a gun back together... s'one'a the things 'm gonna bring up with Negan when I go back.” He smiled a bit. “There's this one older lady that oversees the laundry... first time I met her, there's cum all over the sheets 'n I planned on cleanin them myself, but she wouldn't have it. She looked at me 'n said 'Son, I don't give a fuck if there's blood, cum 'r shit on these sheets. I'm the god damn overseer of laundry, now you be a good boy 'n give me those sheets before I smack you upside the head!'” Daryl laughed, leaning back in the seat and rubbing his eye with his finger. 

Rick chuckled a bit, trying to ignore the pain he felt. “She's sounds wonderful.”

“She is.” Daryl whispered. “Everyone calls her Nana. Can't tell ya how many times she's gotten onto me fer getting walker guts 'n dirt all over my clothes.”

The ex-cop smiled, but couldn't help feeling hurt that Daryl seemed to be making a home at the Sanctuary. Everywhere they'd lived... the farm, the prison and now Alexandria, Daryl never seemed to call the place home. The prison was the closest, but Daryl was still closed off and hardly interacted with anyone except the members of their inner family. Even with them, it took Daryl a long time to open up. The closest Rick had ever hearing what Daryl's life was like before the end of the world was one drunken night shortly after they'd gotten to Alexandria and Daryl had mentioned he had one boyfriend in high school and his father had found out and beat the shit out of him for it. He'd seen the scars on Daryl's back when Hershel was tending to the wound in the hunter's side, so he had an idea what Daryl's childhood was like. Other than those two instances, Daryl had never gave any hints. 

“What does Negan do exactly when he's not out getting collections?” Rick asked. 

Daryl hesitated and looked over at him. “... Why ya wanna know?”

The ex-cop shrugged. “... Curious.”

“... He does pretty much the same thang ya do, Rick... makes rounds, checks on people 'n inventory 'n shit, organizes runs 'n collections... always makes sure we eat together.” Daryl whispers that last part. He leaned his elbow on the door way again. He wondered what Negan was doing, if he was keeping his word and keeping his damn dick in his pants. If Daryl got back and found out Negan had fucked one'a those bitches, Daryl was gonna kick the damn thing off and kill the girl he'd fucked. Just the thought of some bitch touching his king made Daryl's blood boil. 

 

Negan sighed, staring down at the inventory list, but not really seeing the words and numbers. He'd woken up alone, which was unusual. Before Daryl became he husband he always had one of his many wives in bed with him. He could've taken one of them to bed last night, but it hadn't felt right. They'd been standing in line, waiting for him to choose who to take, but his chest got tight just imagining someone other than Daryl in bed next to him. He put the paper down and rubbed his hand over his face. How was it that the hunter had wormed his way into his heart? Yes, he'd felt attraction to Daryl before. The fucker was so damn feisty, stubborn and strong willed. He challenged Negan at every turn. 

Now... it felt more... felt different. 

He'd been unable to sleep last night. The bed had felt cold and too big without Daryl's soft snores in his ear and the hunter's strong arm slung over his chest. Even now, sitting in his office, he felt alone. Daryl was usually lounging on one of the couches, reading a book or cleaning his bow, a cigarette hanging limp in his lips. Daryl was fitting so well in the community. He'd made friends with most of the residents and was slowly turning the Saviors into better fighters. All within one damn week. Negan couldn't wait to see what he did over the next week he stayed at the Sanctuary.

Negan has only ever felt this strongly for his wife, Lucille. The realization settled in Negan's chest and he took a deep breath. He was in deeply with the hunter. He closed his eyes and wanted to smack his head into his desk. There was no possible way Daryl felt the same. Maybe Daryl did feel something. He could see it in the hunter's eyes and how the hunter had been shaken when Negan was leaving Alexandria. If it was love, Negan couldn't be sure. He knew what he felt for the hunter, however. 

He was in love with Daryl. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and Simon stepped in. Negan glared at him. “What is it?”

“Dwight started a fight with Jackson.”

Negan raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. “So..?”

“Uh... well... Daryl's been settling the arguments between Saviors lately...” Simon trailed off, looking down at the floor when Negan's expression fell a bit. 

Negan sighed and stood up, putting his pen down and taking his glasses off. “Alright... let's go settle this fuckin thing.” He followed Simon out into the hallway, missing Daryl's presence to his left and just behind him terribly. 

 

Daryl and Carol hugged each other so tightly, Rick thought they might actually turn into one entity. They finally separated after several long minutes. She smiled up at him, petting his cheek and asking if he was alright. Daryl nodded, lower lip quivering. He hugged her close again, nuzzling into her neck, feeling her warmth comfort him. She'd been his sister, his mother and his friend for years. When she went missing, it was like a piece of him had left with her. Now, he had her back in his arms and he felt just a little bit more complete. She smiled and stroked his hair before letting him go. 

“It's good to see you. You look good... and clean.” She raised an eyebrow. “Who's got you wrapped around their finger?”

Daryl blushed and glanced at Rick. Rick smirked a bit and made a motion like he was cracking a whip. The hunter glared at him. He looked back at Carol. “No one... jus...” He shrugged, unable to come up with an explanation. He wasn't sure if Carol had met Negan before, or if she knew that Negan had killed Glenn and Abraham. 

She smiled knowingly. “You can tell me later, pookie. Come, meet Ezekiel.” She took his arm in hers and started walking further into the community. 

As they started toward the 'throne room,' several men stopped them, spears and guns aimed at them. “Miss Carol! What are you doing with that Savior?” 

Carol blinked and looked around. “Savior..? Who?”

Rick held up a hand. “Just hold on, guys. This Daryl... he's not-”

“He was here with Negan and his Saviors a few days ago! Randy is in the hospital from a crossbow bolt he put in his leg!” The man said, glaring daggers at Daryl. 

Rick and Carol both looked at Daryl. Carol released Daryl's arm, stepping back a bit. Daryl sighed and looked down. He clenched his fists. 

“Daryl..? You've been here before?” Rick asked.

“I's only protectin Negan...” Daryl growled, glaring at the man pointing the gun at him. “S'my job as his husband ta protect 'im from walkers 'n assholes.”

Carol's eyes widened. “Husband..? Rick, what the hell is he talking about?”

Rick sighed and reached up to rub his forehead. “Negan... Negan has Alexandria under his thumb... he had Daryl as his prisoner. A week ago he told Daryl if Daryl would marry him he'd let Daryl spend every other week in Alexandria, and if Daryl keeps him happy he'd let us keep more food and necessities.”

Carol looked back at Daryl. “... Daryl...” Daryl looked at her and she searched his eyes for answers. She must've seen what she needed, because she smiled and took his hand. “I trust you, pookie.” She whispered. She looked back at the men. “It's alright. Daryl's not going to attack anyone else.” They slowly lowered their weapons and allowed Carol to take Daryl to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel hadn't been too happy to see Daryl in his throne room, but when Rick explained what happened, he began helping them think of a plan to get Daryl free from Negan's clutches. Daryl stood quietly in the corner. He tried listening in on their plans, but he found his mind drawn to Negan instead. They hadn't yet had full on sex. The furthest they'd gone was Negan's tongue in his ass. Daryl had enjoyed that much more than he cared to admit. Negan had smirked at him when he sat up and licked the cum off Daryl's stomach. His ass cheeks had burned for the rest of the night and most of the next day. Daryl licked his lips as he remembered that dirty kiss. He'd never tasted his own cum before. He found he grew addicted to the taste of it on Negan's tongue. 

 

Negan laid down in bed and sighed, running a hand over his face. Shit. No wonder Daryl was so exhausted some nights. He broke up so many arguments and settled so many disputes when he wasn't at Negan's side. Combine that with going on collections with Negan, protecting him from walkers and asshole people, teaching the Saviors to fight better... and Daryl still woke early in the morning and brought him breakfast. Was Daryl even real? That damn vest belonged on his back. Daryl was truly an angel. He rolled over and stared at the other side of the bed that had become Daryl's. He sighed and closed his eyes. Only five more days. 

 

The rest of the week passed quickly. Daryl spent time with Rick and Michonne on runs. He babysat Judy for several hours a day so Carl could go to Hilltop and see Enid. He spent time by himself on hunts, bringing back deer and rabbits for the community. He ate dinner with Aaron and Eric every night. He enjoyed his visit, he truly did... but he was ready to return to Negan's side. He missed the man terribly. He dreamed about him every night, longed for his touch and his voice whispering in his ear. He wanted to be back in their bed, to wake him up in the morning with a kiss and go to sleep with him every night.

The morning Negan was to arrive, he packed all his clothes in his back pack along with a few pictures Judy drew him. He smiled at them and folded them up, tucking them into a pocket for safe keeping. He pulled his vest on and checked the inner pocket, making sure the ring he'd found was still there. The silver band glinted at him and he swallowed thickly. He grabbed his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder and climbed down the ladder. Rick was waiting for him in the hall and they nodded to each other. They headed down the stairs and started down the street to the gate just as it was opening to let the RV and two trucks in. 

The door opened before the RV was even put on brake. Negan stepped down, empty handed, and looked around. He spotted Daryl and Rick a few feet away and walked right over to them. Daryl blinked and tensed, dropping the back pack, expecting Negan to punch him. Instead, the man wrapped him in a tight hug, nearly lifting him off the ground. The hunter's heart skipped a beat as he slowly wrapped his arms around Negan's shoulders. His feet touched the ground again, but Negan didn't release him. He closed his eyes, finally feeling at ease, and buried his face in Negan's leather jacket, breathing in his scent. 

They pulled apart slowly, but Daryl didn't let him get far. He yanked Negan's head down for an intense kiss, biting his bottom lip until Negan let his tongue in. Negan grunted and wanted to smile at the hunter's eagerness, but the tongue in his mouth made that difficult. Daryl moaned into the kiss and pressed their hips together, showing Negan just how much he missed him. Negan groaned, hands sliding down to grab Daryl's ass. Carl made a sound of disgust and looked away. The sound drew Daryl back to where they were and he yanked away from the kiss. He wiped his mouth and bent down to pick up his back pack. 

“See ya'll next week...” He grunted and grabbed Negan's hand and started pulling him toward the RV. Negan licked his lips and smirked at Rick. He waved to the Alexandrian leader and followed his husband into the RV. 

Michonne shook her head and turned away, wrapping an arm around Carl's shoulders to lead him away. Rick stayed by the gate, watching the Saviors collect their half of Alexandria's inventory. The kiss replayed in his mind. Daryl had initiated that kiss, and it hadn't been an innocent kiss, either. That kiss had been full of lust and passion. Daryl had truly missed Negan. The ex-cop sighed and looked down, hands on his hips. Perhaps Daryl wanted to stay at Negan's side.


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found the song for this story!! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33CeC5cyoVs

Negan kept an arm around Daryl's shoulders, grinning brightly, Lucille on his shoulder and Daryl's arm around his lower back. Everyone was greeting Daryl and welcoming him home as they walked through the Sanctuary. Daryl was blushing cutely and smiling shyly, thanking them as they walked. They reached the common area and Saviors whistled and waved to their 'queen.' All except for the table of Negan's wives. Some of them had been relieved that Negan had found a more permanent spouse. Others... were not so happy. They'd been taking advantage of their roll as Negan's wives so they wouldn't have to work. Now that Daryl was around, however, Negan was giving them work. Negan eyed the wives as he led Daryl up the stairs to the second floor where the living quarters were. Daryl seemed to just ignore them, instead, focusing on nuzzling into Negan's shoulder. 

The entire ride back from Alexandria, Daryl had hardly let Negan up for air from his kisses. Negan had chuckled and had to keep his hands on Daryl's hips to keep him still. He was glad Daryl was so happy to be back with him and eager for kisses, but he wasn't about to have sex with Daryl for the first time in the RV. He had plans. He wanted to do right by Daryl. That meant romancing him and making love to him in their bed. So, he'd kept Daryl in his lap, made sure they both stayed dressed despite Daryl's eagerness to get his shirt off. Daryl had pouted so cutely at him, growling and biting his neck in retaliation. Negan had teased him mercilessly, which finally settled the hunter down.

Now, as they entered their room, Negan waited nervously for Daryl's reaction. Every surface had a candle on it, the table in the corner had a delicious dinner waiting on it with a vase of flowers in the middle. Even the bed had some fake rose petals scattered over it. Daryl stood in the middle of the room, looking around silently. Negan closed the door gently and walked over to the dresser to put Lucille down on her rack. He turned to Daryl and walked up to him slowly. Daryl bit his bottom lip, turning to face Negan slowly. He was blushing, eyes to the ground shyly, hands stuffed in his back pockets.

“What'cha think, darlin?” Negan whispered. 

“... S'nice... what's it for..?” Daryl whispered back, flicking his eyes up to Negan's for a second before looking back down.

Negan smirked, leaning down a bit to look Daryl in the eye. “It's for you.” He stepped closer, bringing his hands up to Daryl's cheeks to gently lift his head. “To show you how much I fucking missed you.”

Daryl stared up at him for a moment, searching his eyes. He grinned, bringing his hands up to Negan's hips to pull him closer. “We gotta eat..? 'r can we go straight ta dessert?” 

“Ooh...” Negan moaned out softly, leaning closer. “I fuckin like the way ya think, darlin.” He kissed Daryl deeply, nipping his bottom lip and sliding his tongue in. He kept one hand on the back of Daryl's head while the other traveled down the hunter's back and yanked his shirt out of his jeans. 

Daryl groaned into the kiss, yanking Negan's belt out of the loops and tossing it aside. He unzipped the leather jacket and shoved it off Negan's shoulder. Negan leaned back, shoving the jacket down the rest of the way and tossing it aside. Daryl's hands went for his shirt buttons while Negan pushed his vest off. The vest fell to the floor, and the ring rolled out with a 'tink' on the tile floor. They both stopped and looked down at it. Daryl's heart dropped into his chest. The golden band glittered in the warm light from the candles all around them. Negan walked over to it and picked it up. It was just a regular golden band. He looked up at Daryl. 

“What's this?”

Daryl swallowed thickly, shirt half way unbuttoned and jeans tight. “... I found it.... fer you.”

Negan's heart skipped a beat and he looked back down at the ring in the palm of his hand. “For... me?” He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Confusion, elation... his emotions were all mixed up.

Daryl slowly walked up to him, his right hand fiddling with the skull ring on his left ring finger. “Yeah... cause... ya know... we're married. I wear yer ring... wanted ya ta have somethin... that I gave you... ta show ya belong ta me.”

Negan slid the ring onto his wedding ring. It was a perfect fit. His hand cupped the back of Daryl's head and pulled him closer. “I'm yours, huh..?” He whispered, nipping Daryl's ear. 

Daryl moaned softly, fingers slipping into the belt loops of Negan's jeans and pulling him close. “Mine...” He rasped, yanking Negan's shirt off. 

They kissed deeply, his shirt unbuttoned the rest of the way. It fluttered to the floor as Negan directed Daryl to the bed. His knees hit the bed and he fell back down on it. He relaxed back on his elbows, legs spread as Negan stood between them. They were both panting and flushed, jeans tight and hearts racing. Daryl licked his lips. They were swollen from biting kisses. Negan grinned at him and started crawling onto the bed. Daryl smirked back and put a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Nuh uh... on yer knees...” He flicked his eyes down to the floor. 

Negan growled softly, but did as Daryl told him to and sank down to the floor between Daryl's legs. He bit at Daryl's thighs through the rough material, slowly making his way up to the hunter's crotch. Daryl groaned softly, lifting his hips so the jeans could be removed. He looked down the length of his body to watch Negan's face disappear between his legs. The first touch of the tongue to his hole was always a surprise, and his hips jumped. 

Negan's dark chuckle made him shiver. “Don't move, darlin...” He whispered into Daryl's thigh. He licked and laved at Daryl's hole, getting it thoroughly wet. 

Daryl moaned and whined above him, dropping down on his back and gripping the blanket tightly. Negan groaned, closing his eyes and pushing his tongue past that tight muscle. His hands smoothed up and down the hunter's muscular thighs, gripping them possessively and using them to yank him closer. He sucked at the hole greedily, thrusting his tongue in and out and forcing it in as deep as it could go. Daryl's thighs were trembling on either side of his head, his hips trying to buck up. Fingers found their way into his hair, gripping tightly. His beard scratched against Daryl's cheeks and thighs, making the hunter whine. 

“Fuck, Negan... please... 'm so close...”

Negan groaned, pulling back enough to push two fingers into the tight hole. Daryl's soft whine made him pause and look up at him. Daryl was staring down at him, eyes dark and cheeks flushed with arousal. He looked so good, chest heaving and skin wet with sweat. The candle light gave him a soft, warm glow. Negan's chest felt tight. He pressed his fingers in deeper and twisted them gently, spreading them apart and thrusting them in and out slowly. Daryl's hips twitched and ground down on his hand. Negan licked his lips, watching his fingers disappear into that pink pucker. He bent his fingers, smirking when he found Daryl's prostate. Daryl threw his head back with a long moan, cock twitching as he released across his stomach.

“Fuckin beautiful, darlin...” Negan groaned, leaning over to lick up the pearly drops from Daryl's sweaty skin. 

Daryl grabbed his head and pulled him up into a deep kiss, licking his cum from Negan's mouth. Negan pulled his fingers out and grabbed Daryl's thighs. He pushed Daryl further up on the bed. The hunter grunted, feeling the blanket gather under his head. He grinned, licking his lips, rather liking it when Negan manhandled him. He slid his hands down Negan's chest to his jeans and unbuttoned them. Negan shucked them off and kicked them off the bed. He wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it as Daryl's dark eyes watched. 

“Want this, darlin..?” Negan whispered, leaning down to kiss and nip across Daryl's chest. His lips found a nipple and he groaned, licking across it before nipping and suckling on it. Daryl's chest arched, fingers once again finding their way into Negan's hair. He bucked his hips, grinding against the man under him. Daryl was getting hard again. He wrapped his free hand around Daryl's thigh, pulling it up to his waist and wrapping it around him. “Fuck, darlin... want ya so bad...”

Daryl whined softly, bucking up into Negan's hips. “Please...”

Negan growled, kissing up Daryl's neck to his ear and nipping the love. “Fuckin beg for it...” He released his cock and grabbed the lube from the night stand and spread some on his fingers. Daryl licked his lips, watching those fingers disappear between his legs. They pushed in gently and he moaned, bucking his hips. “Gonna beg for it, darlin...?” Negan growled, spreading his fingers open and rubbing Daryl's prostate. 

“Fuck you, asshole...” Daryl growled back, yanking on Negan's hair to nip at his chin. “Think yer the one who needs ta beg fer my ass.”

Negan chuckled, nipping Daryl's bottom lip. “I've got three fuckin fingers fuckin your ass, darlin... it's already mine...” 

Daryl licked into Negan's mouth, hand keeping his head in place. Negan groaned into the kiss, pressing his hard cock against Daryl's hips. Daryl sucked Negan's tongue, nipping at it gently. He leaned back when Negan tried to keep it going, smirking and licking his lips at the heated glare Negan gave him for ending the kiss so soon. Daryl nipped his bottom lip. “Beg fer it...” He whispered against Negan's lips.

Negan growled, but couldn't help grinning and chuckling. He was so in love. “You little...” He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube. He got his cock thoroughly slicked and pushed into Daryl's hole. Daryl's nails dug into his shoulders as he slid in to the base. “... So fuckin tight, darlin...” He groaned, grinding his cock into Daryl's prostate. 

Daryl moaned, head tilted back. “So good...” He wrapped his legs around Negan's hips, pulling him impossibly closer. “Move...” 

Negan couldn't help but obey. Daryl felt so good. He pulled out slowly, only to slam back in. Daryl's startled gasp broke his self restraint. He started a hard, fast pace, sweat dripping down his back and face, dripping down onto Daryl's chest. Daryl's hands slipped on his shoulders, nails leaving red marks. He groaned, reveling in the pain. The headboard slammed into the wall behind it with their vigorous movements. Daryl reached back, wrapping his fingers around the wood, biceps bulging as he gripped onto it. He stared up at Negan. The man was a beautiful sight, so open and nearly driving himself mad with the pleasure he took from Daryl's body. 

Negan groaned, reaching up to lay his hand over Daryl's. His ring was warm where it touched Daryl's hand. He wrapped his other hand around Daryl's cock. Daryl's hips bucked wildly, rocking into every thrust and every stroke. Negan licked his lips, staring down into Daryl's eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Daryl threw his head back and screamed out, cock spurting across his stomach again. His muscles tightened around Negan's cock, making it nearly impossible for him to pull out. Negan growled, leaning down to bit into Daryl's as he released into the hunter's hole. He rocked his hips slowly, drawing out their orgasms. 

He pulled out slowly, releasing Daryl's shoulder from his teeth. The hunter grunted, squirming at the feeling of Negan's cum spilling out of him. Negan sat up and grinned lasciviously, hands petting up and down Daryl's thighs where they splayed open like jello on either side of him. Daryl slowly released the head board, letting his arms fall to the bed as he relaxed. Negan looked down between his legs, licking his lips at the sight of his husband's sloppy hole. He scooted back on the bed, Daryl watching him warily. He leaned forward to lick at Daryl's hole, but the hunter's foot pressed on his shoulder, keeping him back. 

“The fuck ya think yer doin?”

“Cleaning you up, darlin... you're quite dirty.” Negan turned his face, nipping the hunter's ankle. 

Daryl glared at him a bit, but didn't stop him from kissing up and down his leg. “Think ya fucked my ass enough fer the night, tiger.” 

Negan grinned at the nickname. He chuckled and sat up, keeping Daryl's leg over his shoulder. He stared down at the sleepy hunter, feeling his chest tighten at the sleepy, loving look Daryl was giving him. He let Daryl's leg down and leaned down to kiss him softly. “Get some sleep, darlin...” He whispered, petting Daryl's cheek. “I'll get you cleaned up and have someone heat our food up when you wake up.”

Daryl nodded and rolled over onto his side. Negan climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom to grab a wet rag. He gently wiped Daryl down and covered him with a blanket. He went back into the bathroom and showered quickly. He got dressed and blew out all the candle. He grabbed the two plates and carried them down to the kitchen, telling the cook to save them for later when Daryl woke up. He did his rounds, checking on his people and the inventory before returning to his room. He'd made it to the door of his room when one of his wives walked up to him. He glared at her, hand on the door and the door opened just slightly.

“What do you want, Kim?”

She smiled and pressed against his side. “I miss you... it's been lonely that last couple weeks.” She nuzzled into his shoulder, batting her lashes at him.

He stared down at her pretty lips and felt her large breasts press against his bicep. He licked his lips. She was very tempting. She'd been his favorite wife when he was sleeping with them. He opened his mouth to speak, but the door was suddenly yanked out of his hand. He jerked back a bit, looking up into Daryl's furious gaze. The hunter was hardly dressed, wearing only some of Negan's jeans that weren't even buttoned. He had hickies all up and down his neck and shoulders. He glared at the woman and shoved her away from Negan. 

“Ya better keep yer hands ta yerself. Negan's my husband!” He growled at her. 

She glared back, getting up in his face. “He's my husband!”

Negan blinked, stepping back and looking between the two of them. “Uh-”

Daryl shoved her again. “Did ya'll have a proper ceremony? Did he give ya a ring?” He held his left hand up where the skull ring hugged his marriage finger tightly. “Nah! I don't see no ring on yer finger!” He grabbed Negan's left hand and held it up. “Does he wear a ring ya gave 'im? No! He don't! He wears a ring that I gave him! That makes him mine! His cock, his ass, his lips 'r mine! Everythang bout 'im is mine! So back the fuck off!” He held Negan's hand, pulling him into the room and slamming the door. 

Negan couldn't help being aroused by the display of possessiveness. “Hot damn, dar-”

“Don't you fuckin 'darlin' me, Negan!” Daryl growled, letting Negan's hand go and shoving him into the door. “What the fuck was that? Yer my fuckin husband! So why was that bitch hangin all over ya?!”

Negan held his hands up. “Daryl... she's one of my wives-”

Daryl shoved at Negan's chest, pushing him harder into the wall. “Why the fuck ya even still got 'em 'round, huh?! Am I not enough? Ya think ya need a back up in case ya get bored of me!? Did ya sleep with 'em while I's in Alexandria?!”

“No! Darlin, no! I fuckin swear I didn't sleep with any of them!” Negan grabbed Daryl's hands, pulling him against his chest. Daryl struggled for a moment, but Negan's scent and arms around him felt good. He relaxed, but glared up at the leader of the Saviors. “It's like you told Kim just now...” He leaned down, nipping Daryl's ear. “I'm fuckin yours, darlin... I wear your ring... I'm your king... and you're my fuckin queen.”

Daryl huffed, gripping the front of Negan's shirt. “Fuckin asshole...” He grumbled. “Better feed yer queen, then, cause she's starvin after that pounding you gave her.”

Negan chuckled and kissed Daryl's cheek. “Of course, darlin... anythang for you.” He released Daryl so the hunter could go shower. He peeked his head out of the door and ordered a passing Savior to go to the cook and tell her to heat up the plates he brought her and bring them to his room. 

Daryl sighed, leaning against the wall in the shower. The warm water rained down on him, easing the tension in his shoulders. He'd never raised an hand to a woman like that. He'd just seen red when he heard her propositioning his husband like that, and then when he saw her hanging on Negan's arm, he couldn't control himself. He'd wanted to strangle her. He swallowed thickly. This wasn't who he is. His love for Negan was turning him into someone entirely different. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Could he live with himself as Negan's queen, killing people due to jealousy? 

Soon they were sitting at the table, drinking wine and eating the delicious meal. Daryl seemed to have calm down after his outburst a moment ago. He was letting Negan feed him and kiss on his neck, whisper dirty things in his ear. They were half way through the bottle of wine by the time they finished eating. They moved to the bed, bringing their glasses and the whine with them. Negan was starting to enjoy seeing a drunk Daryl. The hunter was affectionate, pressing tight against his side and nuzzling into his neck. He grinned, filling his husband's empty glass with the last of the wine. Daryl downed it in one go. 

“'ve I tol' ya how fuckin han'sum ya is..?” Daryl slurred, sliding his hand down Negan's chest. “'n... 'n how fuckin... lucky 'n... ha-happy I am... ta... fuckin... have ya as mah husban..?”

Negan chuckled, fingers petting through Daryl's hair. He could handle wine a lot better than Daryl it seemed. He relaxed back into the pillows, other hand behind his hair while Daryl continued to shower him with kisses and touches. “I don't think so, baby... why don't you fuckin tell me all about it?”

Daryl grinned, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with alcohol. “Yer-yer so god damn han'sum... I jus wanna... lick ya all over 'n jus... jus bite yer nipples... 'n I jus.. love yer cock...”

Negan grinned, licking his lips, bringing his hand from Daryl's hair to stroke his thumb across the hunter's bottom lip. “Keep goin, darlin... I don't think my ego is big enough, yet.”

Daryl giggled, head flopping down on Negan's chest. “Yer cock... ain't big 'nough... right.... now...” Soft snores started coming from Daryl's lips. 

Negan chuckled and couldn't wipe the smile from his lips. He grabbed the blanket and covered them up. “You are too damn cute, darlin.” He whispered into Daryl's hair. “... I love you.”

Daryl grunted and snored.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's sanity is at the edge

Blood.... there was blood everywhere. 

Glenn's eye... popped out of his skull. 

Abraham's red hair.... dyed a darker red with his blood. 

Daryl stared down at his hands, painted red with their blood. His heart was racing, tears running down his dirty cheeks. His shoulder ached where the bullet had passed through. The thin blanket draped over him felt heavy. Heavy, like the bat in his hands. The bat was dyed red with blood. The barbs had bits of flesh and dark brown and red hair stuck to them. 

He'd killed them. 

He was holding the bat... he was the one who killed them. 

“Damn, darlin... you look hot holding Lucille.”

Daryl looked up into Negan's eyes and stared. 

No... he hadn't killed them. 

Negan did... Negan had been the one to hold the bat. Negan had been the one who bashed Abraham's head in and call him a champ. Negan had been the one to kill Maggie's husband and father of her child. Negan had... Negan had...

 

Daryl shot up in bed, heaving for air and sweating enough for his hair to stick to his face. Negan was sitting up next to him, looking at him worriedly, a hand on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl looked at him. The images of Glenn's eyes and Abraham's hair flashed in his mind again. 

“Daryl, it was just a dream, darlin. Relax, take deep-”

Daryl let out a growl and shoved Negan down on the bed. Negan's eyes widened when the hunter straddled him. For a moment he thought Daryl was going to kiss him, but instead he reached for the dagger on the bed side table. His eyes widened. Whatever his queen had been dreaming about, it triggered something. 

“DARYL!” Negan yelled, his own hand shooting out to grab Daryl's wrist. 

They wrestled, Negan bucking his hips to dislodge Daryl's heavy frame off his body. The hunter yanked his wrist from his husband's grasp, knocking the ceramic lamp on the table over. It crashed to the ground into tiny little pieces. Negan let out a growl as Daryl's fingers curled around the blade of the dagger. He used all his weight to roll them over, settling between the hunter's legs. He wrapped his hand around Daryl's wrist, pinning it to the bed. Daryl yelled and bucked under him, blood seeping onto the pillow from his hand. 

“Daryl! Stop!” Negan reached for the dagger with his free hand, but that was a mistake. 

Daryl's fist met Negan's chin, sending him tumbling off the bed. The leader met the floor with a groan, a bit of blood sliding down his chin from his lip. He looked up as Daryl sat up, bloody hand holding the handle of the dagger. He climbed off the bed, standing between Negan's legs. The hunter looked beautiful with that murderous look in his eyes, blood dripping from his hand and naked from their tumble in the sheets before they fell asleep. 

“Daryl... darlin...” Negan whispered, not moving as Daryl straddled him again. “If you want to kill me... go ahead. After everything I've fuckin put you through, I deserve it.” He slowly placed his hands on Daryl's thighs. 

Daryl leaned over his husband, placing the bloody blade of the dagger against Negan's neck. His other hand curled around Negan's shoulder tightly. He met Negan's warm brown eyes. Time seemed to stop. They stared at each other in silence. Just a few hours ago they had been kissing and touching, bodies slick with sweat, moaning each others names and reaching that blissful state together. Now, Negan was accepting of his fate. He was pliant beneath Daryl, holding the hunter's gaze steadily and telling him to kill him if he wanted. 

His hand shook. Not from the pain of the cut in his palm. Not from the warm blood spilling down onto Negan's neck. His hand shook from the pain he felt at the mere thought of killing the man under him. He felt Negan's hands on his thighs, a hot weight that he'd become addicted to. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, dripping down onto Negan's face. Negan blinked as each drop landed on his cheeks. 

He cooed softly, hands sliding up to Daryl's hips. “Darlin...”

Daryl sat up. He let the dagger slip from his hand. It clattered to the floor next to Negan's arm. “I... I can't... I can't... I love you...” He murmured, hands sliding up and down Negan's bare chest. The words looped, a constant litany of 'I love you' and 'I can't.' He started rocking back and forth, bringing his hands up to his face. 

Negan stared up at the hunter. He'd never seen Daryl like this. He'd never seen him this... vulnerable. He sat up, gently trying to take Daryl's hands from his face. Daryl whimpered and shook his head, struggling against Negan's hold on his wrists. “Darlin...” He whispered, leaning closer. “Look at me...”

Daryl let Negan pull his hands away from his face. He met Negan's gaze. “I love you...” He whispered again. 

Negan smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss the hunter gently. “I know, darlin...” His hand gently caressed Daryl's cheek. “I love you, too, Daryl. I really do.” He kissed him again, pressing their foreheads together. “Wanna tell me what this was about..?”

Daryl looked down at his bloody hand, sniffling as the dream flashed through his mind again. “... I killed them...” 

Negan looked down at the injured hand as well. “Killed who, darlin?”

“Glenn 'n Abraham... had their blood on my hands... was holdin the bat...” 

Negan frowned. He reached up, wiping away the blood on Daryl's cheek and forehead. They were both covered in it now. “Daryl... you didn't kill them. I did. I was holding the bat... their blood is on my hands.”

“But... I... I'm married ta ya... I been fuckin ya 'n-”

“It's in the past, darlin.” Negan whispered. He took hold of Daryl's hand, studying the slice in his palm. “I... I don't know what I can possibly say or do to help you get past this.” He looked up into Daryl's eyes. “Tell me what to fucking do, Daryl.”

Daryl blinked slowly, then lowered his gaze back down to his hand. “I don't know...”

 

The next day, Rick stood on his porch, watching Daryl and Negan say good bye. Something had changed between them. Rather than kiss violently and passionately, they were standing close together, whispering and touching each other affectionately. Daryl had a bandage around his left hand. Negan was holding it gently between them. Daryl nodded at something Negan said and leaned his forehead against the man's shoulder. Negan's other hand came up, fingers carding through the hunter's hair. Whatever had happened between them had to have been something major if Daryl wasn't willing to leave Negan's side. He frowned and stepped off the porch and made his way over to them. 

Negan looked up as he heard Rick's approach and smirked. “Ricky! There you are! I was beginning to fucking wonder where our greeting party was!”

Rick smiled tensely. He gave Negan a polite nod before turning his attention to Daryl. “Daryl... welcome home.”

Negan kept his arm around Daryl's shoulders. “This isn't Daryl's home. It's more like a vacation spot.” 

Daryl swallowed thickly, fingers gripping the back of Negan's jacket. “Negan's stayin this week.”

Rick blinked. He glared at Negan. “That wasn't ever part of the deal.” Negan being around would cause too much tension, especially since Maggie and Jesus would be coming to visit tomorrow. 

Negan smirked. “What's the matter, Ricky? Can't stand the sight of me kissing on Daryl around you?” He turned his head and kissed Daryl's temple. 

Rick's jaw clenched. He looked at Daryl. “Daryl... this isn't a good idea. There are people here who want Negan dead.”

Daryl glared and stepped away from Negan, but took hold of his husband's hand. “They'll have ta go through me. 'm sorry, Rick, but I need Negan around right now. We'll stay in one'a the empty houses.” He reached down to pick up the back pack by his feet. 

“Ah ah! No, darlin... let me carry that.” Negan bent down and picked the bag up. “Don't wanna be popping up those fuckin stitches in your hand.”

Daryl looked down at his bandaged hand for a moment, then nodded and led Negan away from Rick. Rick watched the RV drive away and Eugene closed the gate. This mullet haired man gave the Alexandrian leader a nervous look. Rick just shook his head and followed after them. 

“The house two doors down from mine is empty.” He said as he caught up to Daryl's other side. “What happened to your hand?” He looked down at the hunter's left hand worriedly. 

“None'a yer business, Rick.” Daryl growled. 

Rick grabbed Daryl's arm, stopping him from walking up the steps of the house. “Daryl, I'm still your brother, remember?”

Daryl stopped, yanking out of Rick's hand. “Don't... just...” Negan stood next to him silently. Daryl glanced up at his husband. “Negan... wanna talk ta Rick alone.”

Negan glared at Rick. “One move, Grimes...” He growled at the Alexandria leader. He turned to Daryl, kissing his temple gently before heading up the steps and into the house.

They waited until the door was shut to talk. Rick looked down at Daryl's hand. “Did he do that t'you?”

“No, Rick... did it ta myself.” Daryl brought his injured hand into his other hand, rubbing the bandage gently. 

Rick blinked. “To yourself..? You mean-”

“Nah, not on purpose.” A gentle breeze picked up, leaves swirling along the street and brushing through Daryl's hair. He shivered. Summer was coming to an end. As it ended, cold weather started. “I had a dream 'bout Glenn 'n Abraham.” He whispered. 

Rick tilted his head, hands going to his hips. “... You dream about them a lot?”

Daryl shook his head. “Just this once... think 'bout 'em a lot, though.” 

The ex-cop used to see traumatic cases like Daryl's a lot. People who had grown up too fast and had suffered through more than a single person should. People in the army suffered from it as well. PTSD. It was a serious disease. Every single person suffered from it now. Running from the dead and fighting with the living would cause anyone to develop it. He stepped closer to Daryl, lowering his voice so the people walking down the sidewalk wouldn't hear them.

“What was your dream?”

“Was about that night... the night they died. I was... I had the bat... my hands were covered in blood and...” He swallowed thickly. “I killed them.”

Rick reached up and put a hand on the side of Daryl's neck in a brotherly manner. “Daryl... it wasn't you. Negan killed them-”

“No, s'not what I mean.” Daryl sighed in frustration. “I mean... in the dream... I had killed them... cause... 'm in love with Negan 'n I... I dunno what ta do. I feel-”

“Guilty...” Rick whispered. “You feel guilty.”

“Glenn might still be alive if he hadn't followed me inta the forest on my search fer revenge... if I hadn't punched Negan that night. Now 'm sleepin with the enemy... in love with the enemy.” Daryl swallowed thickly. “... Tried ta kill 'im yesterday... we fought in the bed... I grabbed the blade of the knife when he tried ta take it from me... sliced my hand open. I punched him... next thing I know my blood is all over his neck where I had the knife pressed into his skin... 'n... I... I couldn't do it. 'n he was gonna let me do it... told me if anyone had a right ta kill 'im, I do.”

Rick stared down at Daryl's bandaged hand. “Daryl...” He didn't quite know what to say. What do you say in a situation like this? 

“Negan... he's at a loss... he doesn't know how ta help since he's the one that killed 'em.” Daryl sighed, turning to sit down on the steps. 

Rick sat next to him. “Daryl... if you love Negan, you'll get through this.” He leaned forward a bit, meeting Daryl's eyes. “... When Lori and I first got together in high school, no one thought we would make it. We proved them wrong. Yeah, she ended up pregnant right outta school, but... we loved each other. It wasn't always enough, we had to work hard to make it work. We had our fair share of fights and there were times I thought she would leave, but... I loved her, deeply. I would've done anything for her. If you and Negan are willing to make it work, you'll get through this together.” He reached and gently took Daryl's bandaged hand in his. “The mere fact that he's risking his life to stay here with you because you need him tells me that he loves you.”

Daryl looked into Rick's eyes. “... Thanks, Rick.”

Rick nodded and stood up. “I'll bring ya'll some food to stock up your pantry for the week. With your hand injured, I don't think you'll be going hunting.”

Daryl shook his head. “Probably not...” The leader patted Daryl's shoulder and walked down the sidewalk toward Olivia's house. Daryl watched him go for a moment, and then looked down at his hand. Negan had stitched it up after calming him down from his breakdown. They'd gone back to bed after they'd cleaned up and Daryl had fallen into a fitful sleep. Negan had stayed up, however. Every time Daryl woke, Negan had whispered to him, telling him how much he loved him and he would never leave him. 

He sat on the porch long after Rick had brought them food to last the week. Negan had left him alone for the most part, but Daryl could feel the Savior's eyes on him. He watched people walk up and down the street, kids playing with dogs and the old couple working in a garden. It was peaceful. He was used to the hustle and bustle of the Sanctuary. He could hear birds chirping in the forest around them. As the sun fell lower in the sky, the air grew colder. It felt good after suffering from the heat of the long summer. 

The sky turned orange as the sun continued to set. Daryl mused deep in his thoughts. His love for Negan ran deep, deeper than his guilt over Glenn and Abraham. He didn't need to forgive Negan for killing them anymore. He didn't want to kill Negan. He wanted Negan. He wanted the man's love, his touch and his kisses. Rick was right. They would get through this. They would live their lives out together if Daryl had to kill every single person who threatened to take Negan from him. 

Daryl licked his lips and closed his bandaged hand into a fist. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as pain shot up his arm from the stitches pulling at his skin. He relished in the pain. It was a stark reminder that he was alive. He opened his eyes and saw Rosita standing across the street staring at him. She had a gun in her hand. He stood up, blood turning the white bandage red and dripping onto the cement step under him. He smiled at her and turned. He walked across the porch, leaving behind drops of blood, and into the house. 

Negan got onto him for pulling his stitches out, but Daryl just kissed him, bringing the bloody hand up to caress Negan's prickly cheek. Negan made a face at the feel of the warm blood on his skin, but when Daryl smiled at him so sweetly, he couldn't deny his husband another kiss. Daryl liked seeing his blood on Negan's skin. It almost felt like he was a wild animal marking his territory. Negan stitched his hand up again, telling Daryl he'd spank him if he pulled them out again. 

“That a threat or a promise? Cause ya coulda done that on our weddin night instead'a just givin me a hand job.” Daryl sassed with a cheeky grin. 

Negan smirked at him as he closed the first aid kit. “Get your ass up those fuckin stairs and we'll see if it's a threat or a promise.” The hunter practically flew off the chair. Negan chased him up the stairs, landing a smack to his ass every chance he got.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices must be made.

Daryl let out a soft sigh, resting his head on his forearm. Negan was thrusting so gently into him, hands on his hips and rubbing up his back every so often. Negan groaned softly behind him, eyes wandering over Daryl's red butt cheeks with a proud grin. He'd done that. He'd turned those pale, perky cheeks red with his hand. He brought a hand back and laid a good smack to one cheek. Daryl's hips jerked and he gasped out a startled moan. 

“Like that, darlin?” Negan whispered, palm meeting the other cheek with another smack. 

“Fuck!” Daryl gripped the pillow under his arm with one hand. His injured hand rested against the head board to keep him from fisting the sheets and popping his stitches out again. “Asshole...” He groaned out. His husband merely chuckled and spanked him again. He shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was. Pain dealt to him by another person had always had a negative affect on him, but the stinging burn in his ass felt too damn good to be bad. Maybe because it was Negan doing it that made it feel so good. “Harder...” He groaned, spreading his legs more. 

“Harder, baby..?” Negan licked his lips. Daryl was so tight around him and got tighter with every smack to his ass. He shifted his knees closer to Daryl's legs and grabbed onto his husband's hips again. “Alright... I'll fuck you harder.”

Daryl paused for a second and looked over his shoulder at Negan in confusion. “What..? No, I meant-” 

Negan's hips drew away, paused for a second, and then he pounded harder into Daryl's ass. Daryl's back arched and he let out a loud swear, hips bucking and rocking into each thrust. Negan growled out, watching the muscles in Daryl's back move so fluidly under his skin. He slid a hand down from Daryl's hip to his ass, grabbing the reddened flesh and massaging it. It burned so hot under his palm, making him groan out. 

“Your ass is so hot, darlin...” 

Daryl whined out a sob, fingers digging into the wood of the headboard. “Negan... fuck... harder!”

Negan chuckled breathlessly. “Baby, I don't think I can fuck you any harder.” He scratched his nails across Daryl's cheek, leaving a white trail that immediately turned back to red. 

“No! I mean...” Daryl groaned as Negan shifted again and the head of his cock struck his prostate. “Fuck!” His swollen cock twitched between his legs, leaking precum onto the sheets. “Negan... please...” He rocked his hips back against Negan's. Very rarely did he beg Negan for anything, much less beg to be spanked more. He whined again, head dropping down onto his arm. 

“Mmn... I do love it when you fuckin beg, darlin.” Negan leaned down, biting down into Daryl's shoulder. “Please, what, baby?” He landed a gentle smack to the area he'd dragged his nails across. 

Daryl shivered and glared at Negan over his shoulder. “Fuckin spank me harder, asshole!”

Negan growled and licked his lips. He sat back up. “Alright, darlin...” He rubbed his hand gently over the abused flesh, then drew his hand back and smacked his palm into Daryl's ass. Daryl gasped out, back arching and a soft whimper for 'more' escaping his throat. Negan grinned. “You really fuckin like this, don't you, baby?” His palm met Daryl's ass again, making Daryl moan and sob out in bliss. He alternated his hands again on each ass cheek, making the skin redder than before. His hips never faltered, landing each smack with each thrust. 

“Negan! Fuck! 'm gonna cum!” Daryl bit down on his arm, hips bucking and thighs trembling with the struggle to hold himself up. He felt another smack land on his ass. He choked out a sob into his arm as his cock twitched with his release, painting the bed sheets below. 

Negan groaned as Daryl tightened around him. “Fuck, baby! Feels so good!” He thrust a couple more times and released into his husband's body. “Mmn...” He stroked his hands over Daryl's sides and back, gently pulling out and watching a stream of his cum spill out and trail down Daryl's thigh. He grinned. “Beautiful...” He pressed a finger into Daryl's hole. 

Daryl grunted and pulled away, rolling onto his back. “Leave it alone... ya done fucked me like an animal... gonna be sore tomorrow.”

Negan chuckled and sucked the cum covered finger into his mouth. He gave Daryl a wink only to be met with an embarrassed eye roll and shy smile from his husband. He got up, pulled on some sweat pants and went into the bathroom to get a wet rag. “Roll over, baby... let me clean you up.” He waited for Daryl to roll over, then gently wiped him up and applied some aloe to Daryl's red cheeks. He tossed the rag aside and helped Daryl under the blankets. Daryl cuddled up to him right away, nuzzling under his chin. Negan smiled, petting a hand through Daryl's hair. “I love you, Daryl.”

Daryl smiled sleepily, petting a hand across Negan's chest. “Love you, too.” He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Negan's chest rising and falling with his breaths. Negan's fingers stroked along his shoulder and arm, eventually stilling as Negan fell asleep. Daryl stayed awake, listening to the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees and against the house. He drifted into unconsciousness after a while, and for once, he didn't dream.

 

He was startled into alertness by the sound of the front door opening. He blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. He could feel Negan curled up behind him, a heavy arm slung across his hips and Negan's warm breath on the back of his neck. The sound hadn't woken his husband, so Daryl carefully lifted the arm and slid out of bed. His hips and legs protested against standing, but he ignored the pain when he heard footsteps on the stairs case. He pulled his jeans on and grabbed his gun from the bedside table. The footsteps started down the hall, opening and closing doors. The intruder was searching for something. He hurried to the door and pressed against the wall behind it as it opened.

The door stopped about halfway and Rosita walked into the arm, gun in hand. Daryl held his breath, watching her cross the floor slowly and walk up to the bed. He stepped out, moving silently behind her. She lifted the gun, aiming it at Negan. Daryl lifted his own, pressing it to the back of her head and pulling the safety off and the hammer back. Rosita froze when she heard the click of the hammer. 

“... Daryl... let me do this.” She hissed, eyes never moving from Negan's sleeping form. 

“Nah... ain't gotta let you do shit.” Daryl hissed back. 

“He killed Glenn and Abraham... he deserves to die.” Her voice shook, barely able to speak Abraham's name. 

“... I don't care.” The words came easier to Daryl than he expected. “He's mah husband... 'n I love 'im... so I ain't gonna let ya kill 'im.”

Rosita's hand shook. “You can't be serious!”

Her shout woke Negan, who immediately shot up in bed and grabbed his own gun from the other bed side table. He took in Daryl and Rosita. “The fuck is going on?”

Rosita glared at him. “You're a monster!”

Negan grinned a bit. “Daryl thinks I'm more of an animal.”

Daryl growled and blushed. “Negan, shut the fuck up!” Negan shrugged and held his hands up in surrender. “Rosita... yer either gonna walk outta here alive 'n leave me 'n Negan alone, 'r 'm gonna pull this trigger... it's up ta you.”

“How can you love him, Daryl?! After everything he's put you through! He killed our family! He threatens us on a weekly basis! He forced you to marry him and expects you to make him happy or he'll kill us!”

“... 'm only gonna say this one more time... I don't care. 'm done fighting with the past. There ain't nothin back there but pain 'n misery. 'm lookin forward ta the future... kissin, fuckin 'n fightin walkers with 'im... that's what I want... that's all I give a shit about. So this is yer last chance... ya gonna make me pull this trigger?” Daryl ignored the cheeky grin Negan gave him. 

Rosita let out a soft sob. She took a deep breath. Her hand stilled. “... I'm sorry, Daryl...” Her finger went for the trigger. 

Negan jerked when he heard a gun shot. He'd expected to feel pain and the warmth of blood. Instead, Rosita's body hit the floor, blood pouring from her head and onto the gray carpet. He looked up at Daryl, watching his husband slowly lower the gun, eyes staring down at the woman's dead body. The gun dropped from his hand. 

“Daryl-”

“She was gonna kill ya...” Daryl whispered. “She was gonna... I couldn't just...” 

Negan got off the bed and hurried to his husband's side. “Daryl,” he gently took Daryl's cheeks in his hands, forcing him to look away from Rosita “look at me, darlin.” Daryl's eyes met his, tears spilling down his cheeks. “You saved my life... you did what you had to do. I'm sorry you had to kill her, but... I'm glad you did. And what you said... about wanting a future with me, that made me so happy. I want that, too... I fucking want everything with you. She was going to take that from us.” 

Daryl swallowed thickly. “I couldn't... I couldn't let her do that.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Negan pulled him into a hug, letting Daryl rest his head against his chest. “I'm sorry.”

The front door slammed open and feet pounded up the stairs. Rick, Michonne and Carl ran in after a moment. “What happened? We heard a gun-” Rick froze, eyes taking in the sight of Rosita's body and the blood pooling into the carpet around her head. 

Michonne let out a strangled sound and slowly walked up to Rosita. She knelt down, fingers shaking as she gently pushed the dark hair from Rosita's face. “Who did this?” She whispered and slowly looked up at Negan and Daryl. Silence reigned in the room. She grabbed the gun Rosita had dropped and stood up. “WHO DID THIS?!”

“I did!” Daryl growled. “She was gonna kill Negan!”

Michonne stared at Daryl in shock. She let out another sob. “... How could you?” She whispered, hands shaking and tears streaming down her face. Rick slowly moved forward, hands reaching for Michonne's shoulders. She shoved him away. “This is your fault!” She screamed. Rick gave her a hurt look, but she ignored it and left the room.

Carl stayed at the door, waiting to see what his father will do. “Dad...”

“Carl, go home.” Rick whispered. Carl huffed, but left the room. Rick knelt by Rosita's body. “Daryl... she was our family.”

“Negan's my family now, too... she was gonna kill 'im.” Daryl whispered back.

Rick stood back up. “... Negan is not part of this family.” His voice grew hard, hands on his hips and jaw clenched. “And I'm beginning to question where your loyalties truly lie.” 

It was like Rick had yanked Daryl's heart out. The hunter's chest tightened and his throat closed up. The words he'd been dreading to hear since joining this group had just come from Rick's lips. It was like he couldn't breathe. He must've swayed, because Negan's hands were suddenly on his hips, steadying his frame. 

Rick turned to face them, eyes hard and lips in a thin line. “Daryl... you need to make a choice. You're either a part of this family... or you're Negan's husband. You can't be both anymore, not after this. Now, I've been supportive. I've been holding up our end of the deal... but that ends now.”

“Rick...” Daryl's voice shook, his whole body was trembling. “Don't do this... don't make me choose... please. Yer my family... yer the only family I've ever truly had.”

“ROSITA WAS PART OF THIS FAMILY! AND YOU KILLED HER FOR THE MAN WHO KILLED MORE OF OUR FAMILY!” Rick's voice roared, nearly shaking the entire house. 

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Negan roared back, stepping in front of Daryl and getting between them. “I've been tryin to play the good husband visiting his spouse's family, but not anymore! I am not going to just stand here and let you force Daryl to choose between the people he cares about and the man he loves! He gave little miss trigger happy there a fucking choice!” He pointed a finger at Rosita. “He told he to leave or he would kill her! You have no fucking idea what that has done to him!” He got up in Rick's face, putting a finger to his chest. “For whatever fucking reason, you mean a lot to him! You call yourself his brother, his family, yet you're standing here fucking treating him like a criminal! I don't know if you've noticed, Ricky, but we're all fucking monsters now! We're all murderers! We take what we need to survive, and if that means giving someone else a fucking death sentence, so be it! There ain't no more gray areas in this world! There ain't no more good vs evil! We're living in hell! Get fucking used to it!” 

Rick let out a roar and reached up, fingers wrapping around Negan's throat. Negan took a startled step back, tripped over Rosita's body and fell back on the bed. Rick's heavy frame landed on top of him. Negan growled, nails clawing into Rick's forearms. He rolled them over, both falling off the bed. 

“RICK!” Daryl forced himself out of his emotional stupor and lunged toward them. He grabbed onto Rick's shoulders and yanked him back. 

Rick stumbled backwards into the dresser with enough force to knock a vase over to the ground. He panted, watching as Daryl knelt next to Negan, fingers gingerly touching the bruises forming on his husband's neck. “... Is that your choice, Daryl..?”

Daryl growled and stood up. “I didn't know bein in a family was a choice, Grimes! I thought bein in a family meant bein there for each other and supporting one another despite their mistakes 'n choices! Yer the one that told me that Negan 'n I would make it through anythang so long as we had each other! I did what I had ta do ta protect someone I now consider family! Rosita made her choice!” 

“Family members don't kill each other!” Rick walked up to Rosita's body and gently picked her up into his arms. 

“Coulda fooled me...” Daryl growled and Rick knew he was talking about Shane and Carol killing those two residents at the prison. 

The Alexandrian leader didn't have a retort for that, so he turned and carried Rosita out of the room. Silence filled the room, only broken by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Daryl stared down at the blood staining the carpet. The sun was beginning to rise, bathing the room in a warm yellow light. Negan's hand brushed the bangs from Daryl's face. 

“You okay, darlin?” He whispered. 

“... No... I'm not.” Daryl whispered back. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands. He felt the bed dip next to him and Negan's hand back in his hair. He didn't say anything. What could he say? Daryl had spent the last two years with these people, survived walkers and people alike, suffered starvation, dehydration and grieved with them. Now, Rick was telling him to choose between his family and the man he loved. “... wanna go home...”

Negan nodded. “Alright, darlin.” 

 

The gate opened, allowing Maggie and Jesus entry into the community. Michonne met them, still crying. Maggie got out of the RV quickly, her baby bump starting to show. “Michonne! What's wrong? What happened?” Michonne let out a sob and hugged onto Maggie tightly. Maggie hugged her and let her cry. She looked up when Rick came into view, carrying Rosita's body. “Rosita!” Her eyes widened, following Rick's every move. “Rick! What happened?” 

Michonne let Maggie go, reaching up to wipe her tears away. “... It's a long story.”


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad End!!

“I just can't believe this.” Maggie whispered as she watched Rick lower Rosita down into the grave they'd dug for her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she hugged herself. “Daryl was so... he's our family... we've been through so much together... how could he do this to us?”

Michonne sniffled and hugged onto Maggie, laying her head on Maggie's shoulder. “All for that psycho. What is it that he sees in Negan?”

Jesus stood near by, arms crossed and face solemn. Rick and Father Gabriel started burying the woman, Gabriel speaking psalms from the bible. He didn't know Daryl well, only from what Maggie had told him and from their first meeting. He seemed like a good man, protective and selfless. To kill one of his own seemed out of character.... or very in character if he was defending someone he cared about more than the person he killed.

Maggie turned away from the grave, fire in her eyes. “I need to talk to him.” She strolled away, leaving Michonne and Rick to grieve as Father Gabriel continued to read from the bible. 

“Maggie!” Jesus quickly followed her. He grabbed her hand, stopping her before she could get far. “Maggie, wait... just think about this for a second.”

Maggie stopped and looked at him, tears in her eyes. “Think about what? We've been betrayed! Daryl killed Rosita-”

“Yes, I know, I've been listening.” He took a deep breath and held her hands. “Please, just think about it. Why would Daryl have done this? You know him well, he has to have a good reason.”

“He's lost his mind! That's why he did this! Negan must have tortured him and broke him! So he killed Rosita to protect that asshole! Daryl wouldn't have done this otherwise!” She yanked her hands away from his and turned back around. 

“Maggie! Wait!” Paul followed her quickly, eyes widening as he saw Daryl and Negan leaving the house. 

“Daryl!” Maggie called out to the hunter and quickened her pace. “We need to talk!”

Daryl gripped Negan's hand tightly, swallowing thickly. He hadn't known Maggie was here. This was not good. Negan squeezed his hand, offering his silent comfort. “Maggie-”

“Don't! Just don't, Daryl!” She stopped a few feet away, hands clenched into fists. “How could you kill Rosita?!”

Negan rolled his eyes. “This again...” 

Daryl glanced at his husband. “Negan... don't...” He murmured and released Negan's hand, stepping closer to Maggie. “I warned her. I told her to leave 'r I would kill her before she had a chance ta kill my husband.”

“Husband?! What the hell has been going on here?!” Maggie glared at Negan, stepping around Daryl to get to the Savior. “What the hell have you done to him?”

Negan raised an eyebrow at her. “I haven't done a fuckin thing he hasn't asked for.” He looked over Maggie's head, seeing Michonne and Rick hurrying over to them. He groaned. He'd been hoping to escape this place without more blood shed, but he could see the murder on Rick's face.

Daryl rubbed his face tiredly. “Maggie, he hasn't forced me ta do nothin-”

“He forced Daryl to marry him!” Rick yelled as he got closer. Maggie turned to Rick, eyes wide. “He told Daryl if they got married, he would let Daryl spend every other week with us here at Alexandria. Daryl's changed a lot durin that time.”

Daryl glared at Rick. “I ain't the one that's changed! Ya'll 'r the one's that don't trust me no more!” He got in Rick's face, bandaged hand shoving him back. “Ya went from supportin me ta condemning me over night.”

“Because you killed Rosita!” Rick shoved him back. “A member of our family! Ever since we got here it's been one death after another! Noah, Denise, Glenn, Abraham and now Rosita!” He got up in Daryl's face, one hand gripping the front of Daryl's shirt. “How many more have to die before you realize that Negan is more than the boogeyman ya claimed him ta be when we first got into this mess?!”

Daryl growled, clenching his fists. Rick was bringing up Glenn and Abraham again. And Denise. Denise was a very sore spot for Daryl. She'd been killed by his very own weapon. The very crossbow he now carried over his shoulder. The same crossbow he's used to protect Negan from survivors and walkers alike. “Don't mention her again.” He growled lowly. 

Rick stepped closer, almost nose to nose with Daryl. “Denise 'n Glenn... were your fault.”

Daryl tossed his crossbow down and tackled Rick to the street. Michonne and Maggie yelled out for them to stop as they punched and pulled at each other. Rick rolled them over, a hand tight in Daryl's hair and slammed Daryl's head into the pavement. Daryl grunted in pain and slipped a leg between them. He kicked Rick off of him, sending the cop stumbling back. The hunter got up, blood dripping from his nose and the back of his head. His hair was a mess, murder in his eyes. 

Negan thought he never looked more beautiful. 

Michonne grabbed Rick's arm, pulling him back. “Rick, stop...” She hissed at him. “Just let them go... we'll think of something.”

“No!” Maggie yelled and marched up to Daryl. “They're not going anywhere. We're killing Negan right now while he's defenseless.” She picked up Daryl's crossbow and held it out to Jesus. 

Jesus looked down at the bow, then up at Daryl. He knew she was right. Negan had to be dealt with. He didn't like this, however. He didn't take the bow. He stepped back. He would have no part of this. Maggie looked at him. “I'm sorry, Maggie... but, I'm against this. I asked you to just stop and think... talk to Daryl.”

Daryl glanced at the scout. He looked over Maggie's shoulder at Negan, who was watching them all with a calculated gaze. “Maggie... listen ta me... Negan's not a monster.” He whispered. “What he did ta Glenn 'n Abraham... he didn't want ta do that. He did that cause we attacked first. I ain't sayin he's perfect, I ain't sayin he's innocent... he's a piece a' shit sometimes.” Negan snorted in derision. “But... look around, Maggie. We've all done shit we ain't proud of. We're livin in a world where death is a daily part of life. Hell, death was a daily part of life in the old world. People died every day. The only difference is the dead is walking among us now.” He swallowed thickly, staring into Maggie's eyes. “I love him.”

She could tell Daryl was still in his right mind. He was speaking truth. He was speaking from the heart like she knew he could. “Rosita..?”

“She was blinded by revenge. All she could see was Abraham's bashed in head. She couldn't see that Negan's been tryin ta make things right. I told her ta leave, or I would kill her. She tried to pull the trigger, but I fired first.” Daryl stepped closer to Maggie, eyes begging her to believe him. “'m still Daryl... 'm still the grumpy hunter ya know me ta be... 'm just... a grumpy hunter in love with a maniac.” He smiled when he heard Negan mutter 'not a maniac' under his breath.

Maggie sighed and looked down at the hunter's weapon in her hands. She took a deep, shaky breath. It was hard to get over Rosita's death, she still wasn't over Glenn. She nodded after a moment. “Okay... if... if you think you can handle him, get him to leave us alone...”

Daryl smiled, reaching for the bow. “I can. 'm already helpin him make negotiations, real negotiations,” he gave Negan a look “with the communities.” 

Maggie nodded again, letting Daryl take the bow from her hand. She bit her bottom lip, hesitating before leaning up to hug the man's shoulders. Daryl sighed softly, hugging her back. He buried his face in her neck, so relieved that she understood. “This doesn't mean I like him.” She whispered. 

Daryl chuckled, leaning back. “I don't blame ya. Even I don't like him sometimes.” She giggled and turned away, glancing at the leader of the Saviors, who was giving Daryl a mock hurt look. “We're goin home.” Daryl gave Rick a distrustful look as he passed the man to return to Negan's side. “'n we ain't ever returnin. Ya won't ever hear from Negan 'r I... we'll send either Simon 'r Dwight on trades.”

Rick kept his gaze on Daryl as they started walking away. He couldn't believe Maggie was letting them get away with killing Rosita and Glenn. He wouldn't stand for it. He was going to end this once and for all. Maggie and Jesus walked away and Michonne started walking toward the house to check on Carl and Judith. Rick reached for his Python on his hip and pulled it out. He aimed at Negan, thumb taking the safety off and pulling the hammer back. 

The gate opened as they approached. Several of the Saviors walked in, following Simon. Negan walked up to him. “About damn time. I told you to be here at fuckin sunrise.”

Simon shrugged. “Ran into a herd of walkers. We had to go around.”

Negan snorted. “Whatever, let's just go.” He took Daryl's hand, starting to lead him to the gate where the RV was on the other side. 

A shot rang out, the bullet passing through the back of Negan's skull. Daryl jolted at the sound and looked around. He turned to look at Negan's eyes widening as his husband fell forward to the ground and lay still. The entire community went silent as blood started circling Negan's head. Daryl's dropped his crossbow. 

“Negan...?” He whispered. He swallowed thickly when his husband continued to remain still. He dropped down to his knees, fingers brushing through Negan's hair. His hand came back with blood and he stared down at it, hand shaking and going blurry as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Negan..? Baby..?” He pushed Negan onto his back and leaned over him. “Negan... look at me...” He sobbed, gripping the front of Negan's jacket. “Please...” 

The Saviors circled around, all looking solemn and guns pointed to the ground. Simon knelt down at Negan's head. He grabbed Negan's bat. “Daryl.... your orders?” He whispered. 

Daryl was breathing heavily, head resting on Negan's still chest. Why..? He'd finally been happy. For the first time in his life, something was his and his alone. Why was fate so cruel to him? It was like something had snapped in him. The last of his humanity shredded away by a man who was supposed to be his brother. “... Kill them all.” He growled. He sat up, not bothering to look or hear the screams as the Saviors open fired on the Alexandrian's. He gently pulled Negan's leather jacket off his body and pulled it onto his own. He grabbed Negan's bat and stood up. “RICK!”

Rick pulled out a knife and stabbed a Savior in the head. He dodged another and ran toward Daryl. Daryl met him head on, swinging the bat at Rick's head. Rick ducked down, fist meeting Daryl's stomach. Daryl grunted, but his rage blocked most of the pain out. He brought the bat down on Rick's bat and yanked away, pulling some of Rick's shirt and skin with him. Rick screamed out and pulled away. He lifted his Python, intending to fire on Daryl, but the hunter was faster. Daryl had always been faster. He brought the bat down on Rick's hand, forcing the man to drop his gun. The gun hit the ground and fired. The bullet flew, getting Jesus in the leg. 

“Jesus! Come on! We gotta go!” Maggie grabbed onto the scout and led him away, following by Michonne, Carl and Judy. They piled into the RV and drove away toward Hilltop. 

Daryl didn't care about them. He'd let them live. He wanted Rick dead. He kicked Rick in the stomach and stalked forward as his ex friend fell to the ground and scooted away. “I did everythang fer you.” Daryl growled, bringing the bat down on Rick's leg. “I had yer back at the farm! Tortured that kid fer information!” He brought the bat down on Rick's other leg. “I kept Lori save on the road cause ya refused ta be her husband!” He hit Rick's left shoulder neck. “I risked my life every day at the prison ta go huntin 'n provide fer this family while ya was playin farmer!” Rick's right shoulder came next. “I saved yer life multiple times on the road from walkers! I took a beatin from Joe 'n his men ta save you, Carl 'n Michonne!” 

“Daryl.... please...” Rick lay helpless on the ground, bits of his clothes and skin missing. He was bleeding out, soaking the pavement beneath him. “Brother...”

Daryl glared down at him. “A true brother wouldn't kill his brother's husband!” He yelled and brought the bat down on Rick's head. “YOU WANNA TO SEE A MONSTER?! I'M A MONSTER! LOOK AT ME! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE MADE OF ME!”

Rick gurgled, not really able to speak. His nose, jaw and orbitals broken from the force of the bat. He stared up at Daryl as best he could. Daryl was covered in blood, wearing Negan's leather jacket, hair a mess, eyes fierce and holding the bloody bat. Yes... Daryl was the monster. 

“Everythang woulda been fine had ya gotten yer head outta yer ass. We coulda lived in peace. We woulda been brothers again.” Daryl panted, gripping the bat tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!” Without another word, Daryl brought the bat down again and again. Blood and flesh sprayed over his clothes and face. He took all his anger out on Rick's body until all that was left was a mangled pile of flesh and fabric. 

He panted when he was done, stumbling back from Rick's corpse. He sobbed out, bringing his free hand up to wipe the blood from his face. His Saviors were standing around, staring in silence. He turned, ignored them and walked over to Negan's body. He fell to his knees again, letting Lucille hit the pavement with a clank. He leaned over Negan's body again, burying his face in the man's neck. He sniffled, hand rubbing over his husband's chest. There were dead bodies all around, residents of Alexandria. His family had gotten out safely, however. He was slightly thankful for that. 

He laid there until the sun started to set and Negan's body grew cold. He sat up slowly, grabbing the red scarf and tying it to the end of his bow. The Saviors took Negan's body away. “We'll bury him at home.” Daryl whispered. He stood up and looked around at the destruction of Alexandria. “Hold up...” He growled. The Saviors stopped and looked at him. “... We're movin in.” He turned to face them. “... Form now on.. Alexandria is our home.” 

 

It'd been two weeks since Negan died. Jesus was recuperating well. He couldn't move around much, so he spent most of his time in Barrington house with Maggie or on the wall on guard. Maggie had been furious with Rick for the first several days. Michonne had gone to Alexandria the day after to see who all was alive. She'd returned not long after to say the Saviors had taken over Alexandria with Daryl as their leader and Rick was dead. 

He frowned as he saw several bikes and a truck driving up. The bikes stopped in front of the gate and, to his astonishment, Daryl got off the first bike and pulled his helmet off. He turned to the gate, red scarf around his neck and pulled Lucille off the back of his bike. The other Saviors got off their bikes and stood, unarmed. Jesus furrowed his brow. 'This is unusual.' He mused to himself. He decided to take a chance and yelled down to the others to open the gate. He climbed down carefully and limped over to greet Daryl. 

“Daryl, what're you doing here?”

Daryl turned his cold, dead eyes on the scout. “... 'm here ta negotiate.”

Maggie stepped out of the house. She saw Daryl and smiled a bit. “Daryl!” She hurried down, racing across the field to hug her friend. Daryl let her hug him, wrapping his free arm around her waist lightly. She leaned back after a moment and looked up at him tearfully. “Daryl... about Negan-”

“D-Don't... please... I-I can't, yet.” His eyes teared up and he stepped back. “We took over Alexandria... was wantin ta start talkin ta ya bout tradin... like we were doin before. We're movin all the dead bodies out 'n turnin that field into a garden, but we need seeds.”

“What'd you do with the bodies?” Michonne asked as she walked over. 

Daryl glared at her a bit. “.. We started a cemetery in the forest... we're gonna build a fence around it ta keep walkers 'n animals out.”

Michonne crossed her arms and nodded after a moment. Daryl always had very good ideas, but Rick had never listened to him. The hunter made a good leader. 

Maggie smiled and kissed his cheek. “Anything you need. Jesus, go get them some seeds.” Jesus stared at Daryl for a moment. He wasn't sure what to feel about him. So, he turned and limped away. He could feel Daryl's eyes on him as he left. “What else do you need, Daryl?” Maggie asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Just some chickens 'n cows ta get our own lil farm started. In return fer the seeds, we're gonna give ya'll back the guns 'n ammo that were taken from ya.” He snapped his fingers and several Saviors walked over with boxes of weapons.

Maggie smiled and nodded. “Thank you. Let's go inside. We'll talk negotiations.” She took his hand and led him to the house. 

Daryl followed her. He hurt. He would never recover from Negan's death. Several times he'd thought about taking his own life, but there was still some hope in the world. He had people to look out for. He had a community to protect. He still had some family left. Maggie. Carol. Tara, if she would ever forgive him. He even believed he may one day consider Jesus family. As he sat and had coffee with Maggie, he felt warm from the coffee, but he was cold. Negan should be here with him. 

He'd buried Negan behind the house they'd stayed in. He had a gravestone Daryl had carved himself and etched Negan's name into it. He visited Negan daily, putting fresh flowers on the grave every week. Next year he would lay some grass seeds down and plant some rose bushes around the marker. Roses had been Negan's favorite flower, so Daryl thought he'd enjoy that. Daryl would never love again.


	9. Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sob* it's done... it's finally done... I adored writing this story! It was a severe emotional roller coaster for me! I hope it was for you guys, too!
> 
> Anyways! This is the good ending!!

“I just can't believe this.” Maggie whispered as she watched Rick lower Rosita down into the grave they'd dug for her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she hugged herself. “Daryl was so... he's our family... we've been through so much together... how could he do this to us?”

Michonne sniffled and hugged onto Maggie, laying her head on Maggie's shoulder. “All for that psycho. What is it that he sees in Negan?”

Jesus stood near by, arms crossed and face solemn. Rick and Father Gabriel started burying the woman, Gabriel speaking psalms from the bible. He didn't know Daryl well, only from what Maggie had told him and from their first meeting. He seemed like a good man, protective and selfless. To kill one of his own seemed out of character.... or very in character if he was defending someone he cared about more than the person he killed.

Maggie turned away from the grave, fire in her eyes. “I need to talk to him.” She strolled away, leaving Michonne and Rick to grieve as Father Gabriel continued to read from the bible. 

“Maggie!” Jesus quickly followed her. He grabbed her hand, stopping her before she could get far. “Maggie, wait... just think about this for a second.”

Maggie stopped and looked at him, tears in her eyes. “Think about what? We've been betrayed! Daryl killed Rosita-”

“Yes, I know, I've been listening.” He took a deep breath and held her hands. “Please, just think about it. Why would Daryl have done this? You know him well, he has to have a good reason.”

“He's lost his mind! That's why he did this! Negan must have tortured him and broke him! So he killed Rosita to protect that asshole! Daryl wouldn't have done this otherwise!” She yanked her hands away from his and turned back around. 

“Maggie! Wait!” Paul followed her quickly, eyes widening as he saw Daryl and Negan leaving the house. 

“Daryl!” Maggie called out to the hunter and quickened her pace. “We need to talk!”

Daryl gripped Negan's hand tightly, swallowing thickly. He hadn't known Maggie was here. This was not good. Negan squeezed his hand, offering his silent comfort. “Maggie-”

“Don't! Just don't, Daryl!” She stopped a few feet away, hands clenched into fists. “How could you kill Rosita?!”

Negan rolled his eyes. “This again...” 

Daryl glanced at his husband. “Negan... don't...” He murmured and released Negan's hand, stepping closer to Maggie. “I warned her. I told her to leave 'r I would kill her before she had a chance ta kill my husband.”

“Husband?! What the hell has been going on here?!” Maggie glared at Negan, stepping around Daryl to get to the Savior. “What the hell have you done to him?”

Negan raised an eyebrow at her. “I haven't done a fuckin thing he hasn't asked for.” He looked over Maggie's head, seeing Michonne and Rick hurrying over to them. He groaned. He'd been hoping to escape this place without more blood shed, but he could see the murder on Rick's face.

Daryl rubbed his face tiredly. “Maggie, he hasn't forced me ta do nothin-”

“He forced Daryl to marry him!” Rick yelled as he got closer. Maggie turned to Rick, eyes wide. “He told Daryl if they got married, he would let Daryl spend every other week with us here at Alexandria. Daryl's changed a lot durin that time.”

Daryl glared at Rick. “I ain't the one that's changed! Ya'll 'r the one's that don't trust me no more!” He got in Rick's face, bandaged hand shoving him back. “Ya went from supportin me ta condemning me over night.”

“Because you killed Rosita!” Rick shoved him back. “A member of our family! Ever since we got here it's been one death after another! Noah, Denise, Glenn, Abraham and now Rosita!” He got up in Daryl's face, one hand gripping the front of Daryl's shirt. “How many more have to die before you realize that Negan is more than the boogeyman ya claimed him ta be when we first got into this mess?!”

Daryl growled, clenching his fists. Rick was bringing up Glenn and Abraham again. And Denise. Denise was a very sore spot for Daryl. She'd been killed by his very own weapon. The very crossbow he now carried over his shoulder. The same crossbow he's used to protect Negan from survivors and walkers alike. “Don't mention her again.” He growled lowly. 

Rick stepped closer, almost nose to nose with Daryl. “Denise 'n Glenn... were your fault.”

Daryl tossed his crossbow down and tackled Rick to the street. Michonne and Maggie yelled out for them to stop as they punched and pulled at each other. Rick rolled them over, a hand tight in Daryl's hair and slammed Daryl's head into the pavement. Daryl grunted in pain and slipped a leg between them. He kicked Rick off of him, sending the cop stumbling back. The hunter got up, blood dripping from his nose and the back of his head. His hair was a mess, murder in his eyes. 

Negan thought he never looked more beautiful. 

Michonne grabbed Rick's arm, pulling him back. “Rick, stop...” She hissed at him. “Just let them go... we'll think of something.”

“No!” Maggie yelled and marched up to Daryl. “They're not going anywhere. We're killing Negan right now while he's defenseless.” She picked up Daryl's crossbow and held it out to Jesus. 

Jesus looked down at the bow, then up at Daryl. He knew she was right. Negan had to be dealt with. He didn't like this, however. He didn't take the bow. He stepped back. He would have no part of this. Maggie looked at him. “I'm sorry, Maggie... but, I'm against this. I asked you to just stop and think... talk to Daryl.”

Daryl glanced at the scout. He looked over Maggie's shoulder at Negan, who was watching them all with a calculated gaze. “Maggie... listen ta me... Negan's not a monster.” He whispered. “What he did ta Glenn 'n Abraham... he didn't want ta do that. He did that cause we attacked first. I ain't sayin he's perfect, I ain't sayin he's innocent... he's a piece a' shit sometimes.” Negan snorted in derision. “But... look around, Maggie. We've all done shit we ain't proud of. We're livin in a world where death is a daily part of life. Hell, death was a daily part of life in the old world. People died every day. The only difference is the dead is walking among us now.” He swallowed thickly, staring into Maggie's eyes. “I love him.”

She could tell Daryl was still in his right mind. He was speaking truth. He was speaking from the heart like she knew he could. “Rosita..?”

“She was blinded by revenge. All she could see was Abraham's bashed in head. She couldn't see that Negan's been tryin ta make things right. I told her ta leave, or I would kill her. She tried to pull the trigger, but I fired first.” Daryl stepped closer to Maggie, eyes begging her to believe him. “'m still Daryl... 'm still the grumpy hunter ya know me ta be... 'm just... a grumpy hunter in love with a maniac.” He smiled when he heard Negan mutter 'not a maniac' under his breath.

Maggie sighed and looked down at the hunter's weapon in her hands. She took a deep, shaky breath. It was hard to get over Rosita's death, she still wasn't over Glenn. She nodded after a moment. “Okay... if... if you think you can handle him, get him to leave us alone...”

Daryl smiled, reaching for the bow. “I can. 'm already helpin him make negotiations, real negotiations,” he gave Negan a look “with the communities.” 

Maggie nodded again, letting Daryl take the bow from her hand. She bit her bottom lip, hesitating before leaning up to hug the man's shoulders. Daryl sighed softly, hugging her back. He buried his face in her neck, so relieved that she understood. “This doesn't mean I like him.” She whispered. 

Daryl chuckled, leaning back. “I don't blame ya. Even I don't like him sometimes.” She giggled and turned away, glancing at the leader of the Saviors, who was giving Daryl a mock hurt look. “We're goin home.” Daryl gave Rick a distrustful look as he passed the man to return to Negan's side. “'n we ain't ever returnin. Ya won't ever hear from Negan 'r I... we'll send either Simon 'r Dwight on trades.”

Rick kept his gaze on Daryl as they started walking away. He couldn't believe Maggie was letting them get away with killing Rosita and Glenn. He wouldn't stand for it. He was going to end this once and for all. Maggie and Jesus walked away and Michonne started walking toward the house to check on Carl and Judith. Rick reached for his Python on his hip and pulled it out. He aimed at Negan, thumb taking the safety off and pulling the hammer back. 

The gate opened as they approached. Several of the Saviors walked in, following Simon. Negan walked up to him. “About damn time. I told you to be here at fuckin sunrise.”

Simon shrugged. “Ran into a herd of walkers. We had to go around.”

Negan snorted. “Whatever, let's just go.” He took Daryl's hand, starting to lead him to the gate where the RV was on the other side. 

Jesus tensed when he heard the hammer of a gun. He turned, eyes searching for the sound. When he saw Rick's python aimed at Negan, his eyes widened. “RICK! NO!” He ran forward, leg lashing out at the man's arm just as the gun went off. 

The shot rang out, echoing and making birds fly away. The bullet's trajectory was changed by Jesus' kick and grazed Daryl's bare bicep. He hissed in pain, stepping back away from Negan to look down at the blood seeping out of the wound. Negan looked down as well, fury crossing his features. He looked over at Rick. Jesus and the man were fighting over the gun. The scout got the upper hand, but Rick's fury gave him an adrenaline rush. He kicked Paul away and aimed the gun at Negan and fired again. This time, the bullet hit it's mark. 

Negan grunted out when the bullet landed in his shoulder. He blearily heard Daryl's shocked shout. His bat hit the pavement, followed by his knees. Hands grabbed at his shoulders, yanking his leather jacket off and pressing into his wound. He blinked his eyes open, not even realizing he'd closed them from the sharp, burning pain of his shoulder. Daryl was leaning over him, eyes wide and tearful, but Negan could see the anger and murder in them. 

“'m fine...” He murmured, reaching up to pet Daryl's prickly cheek. “'m fine, baby. Just hurts like a fuckin bitch...” 

Daryl opened his mouth to say something, but a shadow fell over them. Rick was standing behind him. He turned his head minimally, eyes glancing at Rick from his peripheral. Lucille's handle was by his hands on Negan's shoulder. He would just need two seconds to grab the bat and smash it into Rick's hand. His ears picked up the sound of the hammer. Negan glanced at Rick, staring down the barrel of the gun, before flicking to Daryl. He knew what his husband was planning.

“Kill 'im.” 

Daryl's hand, covered in Negan's blood, grabbed the bat and gave a mighty swing, turning his body on his knees. The bat impacted with Rick's wrist and forearm. Rick gave a pained shout, stumbling backwards. The gun dropped to the ground and Daryl stepped over it, bat in hand. Rick looked up at Daryl and stood his ground. 

“Daryl... we don't have to do this... we can be brothers again-”

“Brothers?! Nah, that's over, Rick! Ya lost that trust 'n respect!” Daryl swung the bat, but Rick ducked and stumbled back again. “Ya lost me, Rick! Ya had yer chance! Ya lost me, ya lost Glenn, Abraham, Denise, Rosita!” Daryl continued to swing the bat, following Rick's eyes back step with a forward step. “I woulda followed ya inta death! Woulda killed fer ya! Have killed fer ya! Protected ya from walkers, other survivors, from yerself! And what did I get in return?!” The bat finally landed when Rick's heel got caught on a crack in the tar of the street. He fell back, screaming when the spikes of the bat caught on his thigh. Daryl yanked Lucille back, bringing denim, hair and flesh with her. “Nothin! Ya gave me nothin! All I wanted was yer love! Yer respect!”

Rick panted, heaving from pain and exhaustion. He glared up at Daryl. “... If you'd have stayed... we could've had it. Let me kill Negan... and all this will be forgive...”

“Ya think I want ya now? Yer fuckin insane, Rick! Ya shot me! Ya shot my husband, the man I love!” Daryl brought the bat down again on Rick's other thigh. “You did this to me, Rick! You turned me into this killer!” He pulled the bat out again. “I killed Glenn 'n Denise 'n Rosita! But you...” He paused, panting, blood dripping from Lucille. “You killed Daryl... you drove me ta the brink... 'n pushed me over the edge.” Rick panted, staring up at Daryl. The hunter looked beautiful, holding the deadly weapon, murder and insanity in his eyes. Everyone was staring at them. “... Now... “ Daryl lifted the bat over Rick's head. “Now, I'm Negan's queen.” 

The bat came down on Rick's head once, twice, again and again until all that was left was a mass of flesh, blood and hair. Daryl was panting and heaving for breath, covered in blood and sweat. He finally stopped when all the anger and energy left his body. He stepped back from Rick's body, dropping the bat. He stared at the sheriff's remains, tears filling his eyes. 

“Rick...?” He crawled up to Rick's body, reaching to touch his chest. “Rick...” The tears fell, mixing with Rick's blood. 

Negan stood up carefully, leaning on Simon with his good arm. “Daryl...”

“What... what have I done..? Rick...” Daryl screamed out weakly, gripping Rick's shirt and shaking him as if it would bring the man back. 

Simon helped Negan walk over to Daryl. Negan knelt down, reaching to pet Daryl's hair. “Daryl... we gotta go, baby...” Negan whispered, pushing Daryl's sweat soaked hair away from his face to look at him. 

Daryl shook his head, dislodging Negan's hand and gripping to Rick's shirt tighter. “I killed him... I killed him... I killed them all... they were my family. Rick was my brother...”

“Shh, baby, I know.” Negan gently pulled Daryl away from Rick's body and into his own. He kissed the top of Daryl's head, running his fingers through his wet hair. He didn't know what to say to console Daryl. The hunter had been in a fit of rage when he'd killed Rick. He'd told Daryl to kill the man. So, what could he say? “... You saved my life, baby.” He whispered. “We'll give him a proper burial.” He snapped his fingers and some of his men came over and took Rick's body away.

Jesus walked over to him, looking a bit furious, but understanding. “You two should leave before Carl comes out and sees what happened. Michonne can only keep him occupied for so long.” 

Negan nodded at him gratefully and helped Daryl up. They got onto the RV. Negan's gun shot was tended to on the ride back to the Sanctuary, but Daryl wouldn't let anyone near him. Anyone who even came close to him was lashed out at. He sat silently on the bed, staring out at the scenery passing. Once he was patched up, Negan pulled on a fresh shirt and stepped up to the bed. 

“You gonna let me touch you?” Negan whispered, holding up the first aid kit. When Daryl didn't respond, he stepped closer. His husband didn't lash out, so he sat next to him and opened the kit. He tended to the graze on Daryl's bicep, watching for any sign of alertness from the man. He applied a bandage and put the kit away. He didn't say anything, just laid Daryl down and held him to his chest. 

Daryl didn't reject the embrace. He curled closer, burying his face in Negan's neck and breathing his scent in deeply. The scent and feel of his husband relaxed him. Rick may be dead, but Negan was alive. He was alive, breathing and touching Daryl. Daryl closed his eyes, sliding his hand over Negan's chest to feel his heart beat. He would miss Rick. He would miss his brother's smile, aggressive head tilt and his authoritative voice, but he still had Negan. Negan's charming smile, warm eyes and gentle touch. The day he lost Negan would be the day he completely lost his sanity and humanity. So, he would just have to make sure that didn't happen. He'd done that today. He'd protected Negan, and himself, from Rick. He would do the same tomorrow, the next day and the day after that. He would protect Negan and himself til the day he died; and woe to the person who took Negan from him.


End file.
